The Dark Noir: The Second Chapter
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: It's the summer after thirteen year old, Erika Noir's first year at Hogwarts and there's a mass murderer on the loose; but Erika thinks she has seen him somewhere before. Sequel to The Dark Noir: The First Chapter Read first. BEING REDONE! LOOK OUT FOR CHANGES!
1. The Escapee

_**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K Rowling's characters I wish I did, but I don't, so there you go, Harry Potter and everything in the books belong to J. K Rowling, thank you. **_

_The Dark Noir: The Second Chapter  
Chapter 1: The escapee_

It was July twenty-ninth, and it was mid-day. Erika Noir, was sitting under her favourite tree with her book, eating an apple, when a stray black dog came through the garden towards her, she stroked the dog for a while until in sat down and lay against her legs. Erika the quiet happily sat with one hand holding her book and the other one the dog, she had given the dog the apple.

"So what's your name?" she asked it, the dog looked up and her and let its tongue roll out of its mouth as if it was grinning at her. "Well I can't leave you all alone, so why don't we see if mum has any cold chicken in the fridge I could give you" she said and stood up, taking her book with her, she walked across the garden to the patio with the dog following her. She turned to it just before she went inside.

"Stay here, mum'll have a fit if you come in here, she says she doesn't like dogs, but she won't tell me why, she doesn't tell me anything" she said. The dog sat and waited by the back door. Erika and her mum's house was a four bed roomed house with a kitchen that joined onto the dining room, a living room and three bathrooms one was by the bottom of the stairs and one was above it, then there was the en-suit for the master bedroom, which she had. Erika opened the fridge and grinned in there was a big tray of cold chicken from there tea last night. Erika pulled it out of the fridge and walked back outside, she sat down again with the dog next to her, the gave the dog some of the chicken and eat some herself, the dog then fell asleep, and Erika thought she knew it's eyes from somewhere. Earlier that week Sirius Black mass murder had escaped from Azkaban and everyone was on the lookout for him, Erika's mother was extremely nervous for some reason. Erika however was not, she knew that yes he was a mass murderer, but he looked familiar, Erika didn't think anymore as she drifted into sleep.

Erika dreamt about Remus turning into a werewolf, right in front of her, Harry, Hermione and Ron, by the Whomping willow. It was so real she then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Erika's Mother, Hailey Noir, came home from work at St' Murgos to find her daughter a sleep with a book on her chest and a dog next to her asleep. She knew that dog and she didn't want it anywhere near her daughter.

"Erika, get up and away from that dog" Hailey said quietly, Erika woke up and did as she was told.

"Why he's so sweet" she said and stroked his fur.

"Please sweet heart, you don't want to be anywhere near that dog" Erika sighed and tickled the dog awake.

"Come on time to go" she said, the dog got up and when he saw Hailey and jumped on her and licked her face.

"Get off me" she shouted at him, but the dog kept licking her.

"And you say he's dangerous" Erika said,

"He is, now get him off me" Erika sighed and pulled the dog off her mother, Hailey sat back up and glared at the dog. "Get out of here now, while you still can" she said sharply. The dog just kept staring at her. "Now, I don't want you anywhere near her after what you did" she growled, "It your fault" she said and stood up. The dog kept looking at her and Erika swore she saw a tear come out of his eye. He then shook his body and ran out of the garden. Erika watched her mum.

"Mum what the bloody hell was that about?" she asked, Hailey looked at her daughter and saw him again looking at her with his piercing eyes.

"I'll tell you one day" she said and picked up the tray and went in the house. "Remus is coming soon" she called. Remus Lupin, Erika's godfather and her mum's best friend, is a werewolf. It was the full moon last week on the nineteenth; and he was coming round for dinner that night, he had some news for them. Erika sighed and went upstairs, she walked into her bed room and flopped back on her bed, she sighed again.

"_I wonder how Harry, Hermione and Ron are doing?"_ She though, so she decided to send a letter to Harry. She got the quill he got her out and a piece of parchment.

_Hey Harry,_

_How are your delightful relatives? My mum's working as usual I'm all alone.  
Life's boring outside of Hogwarts, isn't it? Anyway I'll see you soon;  
we can go to Diagon alley together, I'm sure mum won't mind.  
I've got to go now, my godfathers here for tea;  
well I'll Owl you again soon,_

_Miss You,_

_Erika_

Erika read the letter then nodded; she gave the letter to Abigail and watched her fly away. She checked herself in her mirror first; she was in her favourite skinny jeans and her lime green tee-shirt which had a tie at the back and a black cardigan. She put her black converses on and went down stairs to see her godfather standing in the hallway smiling at her wearily.

"Remus" she said hugging him. "It's good to see you" she said, Remus looked down at her.

"Hailey, you're not going to get your wish she still looks like him" he called, Erika heard mum groaned.

"What?" she asked confused, Remus chuckled.

"She doesn't want you to look like your father" he said, Erika sighed.

"She's not going to give up, is she?" Erika asked. Remus shook his head. "I'll change how I look if she really wants" Remus laughed.

"No don't do that you should be happy the way you are" he said, Erika gave him a look and then changed her hair bright green.

"You know what I meant" he said, Erika grinned at him.

"Tea" Hailey called from the kitchen, the two of them walked into the kitchen and sat down.

After tea and a bit of Butterbeer, Remus told them he wanted to tell them something.

"I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts" he told them, Erika squealed and threw her arms round him.

"Remus, that great you're going to be teaching me then, right?" Remus laughed at her.

"Of course I am. I'm going to be your defence against the dark arts professor" he said, Erika clapped happily.

"At least it's not Snape" she said, Hailey smiled at Remus.

"That's great Remus, send lots of owls" she told him,

"Hailey, you know I will, I'll have to tell you know this one is doing" he said gesturing at Erika, who was putting the plates in the sink.

"Why are you really going?" Hailey asked quietly, Remus didn't say anything and he didn't look at her. "You're going why I think you are, aren't you?" she said, Remus sighed and nodded.

"Yes I am. They think he's going to Hogwarts" he told Hailey.

"Who's going to Hogwarts?" Erika asked coming back over and sitting down. When neither of them said anything, Erika raised an eye brow. "Who-is-going-to-Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Dumbledore thinks Sirius Black is going to Hogwarts" Erika stopped for a second she then sipped her Butterbeer.

"Great, I'll be careful okay" she said tiredly.

"Erika, you promise me that you'll not go looking for him, please. It doesn't matter what you hear, just don't go looking for him" Hailey pleaded. Erika raised her eye brow at her mother.

"Why would I go looking for a murdering raving lunatic?" she asked carefully.

"Just promise me"

"Fine, I promise, I'm going to bed" she said, Remus stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you soon, if not then I'll see you at school" he said, Erika hugged him back.

"Ok, Remus" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she went upstairs. Hailey watched her go, when she heard the door shut, she let out a sigh.

"He was here Remus, he was with her" she whispered frantically, "She was a sleep by the tree, with him a sleep next to her, she's going to find out, what am I going to do?" she asked, Remus pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know Hails, but I know that he wouldn't hurt her, you know he wouldn't, no matter what he's done, he loved you and her to death" he said, She sighed.

"I know that, I did marry him you know, still am married to him" she said, looking at her rings on her left hand. "When he saw me he jumped on me and started licking my face" Remus laughed.

"He used to do that, when we were in seventh year" he said, Hailey sighed.

"Promise me you'll look after her and Harry" she said, Remus looked her in the eye.

"He doesn't know does he? Harry I mean, about you being his godmother?" Remus asked, Hailey sighed again.

"I've never told Erika, so how could I tell him?"

"I don't know, I've got to go though" he said, Hailey gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked with him to the door. "I'll look after them, Hailey" he said before he went out the door.

"I know you will" she said and shutting the door.

* * *

The next night Erika, sent out Abigail again, who had given Harry his letter and came home, this time it was Harry's Birthday present and Erika told Abigail that it was heavy, Erika had got him new quidittch gloves and goggles, her and Hermione had said it would be a good Idea if Hermione got him the broomstick servicing kit and Erika the gloves and goggles. They were wrapped in paper with little snitches on it. Erika tied it to Abigail's foot and opened the window for her. Erika then decided to go to bed.

* * *

It was the next day at breakfast when Erika saw an owl heading for the back door, she opened the door and it flew in. It dropped a letter on the table and flew straight back out. Erika shut the door behind it; she went to the letter and opened it.

_Dear Miss Noir,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin September the first.  
The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station,  
platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends.  
Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.  
A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_Mum won't sign that._ Erika thought as she looked at the permission form. _Super!_

Erika did what she usually did on days like this she sat and read.

It wasn't until that evening when Hailey got home that things got interesting. Erika jumped up and went to her mum.

"Mum, can you sign my permission slip for Hogsmeade?" Erika asked, Hailey didn't even look up from the paper when she said

"No"

"Why?" Erika asked.

"Because I'm not letting you go, especially with Black on the lose"

"But Mum…" Erika wined.

"Erika I said no, now no means no" Hailey snapped.

"AHH, YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING AND YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING, WHY? I'M NOT A BABY?" Erika shouted,

"ERIKA, don't shouted at me, trust me when I say, that the reason I'm not telling you is because it would hurt you too much, if I did" Hailey said quietly.

"Do you know how it feels, when people talk about their dads, Even Harry can because he's heard stories and got pictures. But me I've got nothing I don't know his name and I don't know what he looks like, everyone says I look like him, but that's not enough" Erika said heatedly. Hailey looked at Erika.

"Sweetheart-" she started, Erika held a hand up.

"No, I don't want to hear it; all you ever say is the same thing. 'I'll tell you then you're older', no. I need to get away; I'll go to Diagonalley, the leaky cauldron, I'll be safe there, ok" she said and ran upstairs before Hailey could say anything, Erika soon re-appeared with her trunk, and wand in hand.

"Erika, don't" Hailey said quietly on the verge of tears.

"Come to the train station I'll see you there" Erika said as she stepped out the door. Erika stoop on the side of the pavement and stuck her wand out. Seconds later the violent purple, triple decker bus appeared and there stood as, Erika knew him, Stan Shunpike. He started he usual greeting them he realised it was her.

"Erika, come then, we haven't got all day, got to get another person, now come on" he said, Erika went to lift her trunk but Stan stopped her. "I'll do it, get on" he said Erika raised her eye brows.

"Stan you and me both know that you're going to need my help lifting it, so let's get it on" Stan looked at her for a second before nodding. Once they got on the bus, Erika sat on a bed near the front; she could see Ernie Prang the driver.

"Hey Ern" she called.

"Ar" he said back.

Stan went past Erika and sat down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

"So where you goin'?" Stan asked Erika.

"The leaky" she said,

"Eleven Sickles, then" Erika opened her bag and got the money out. "Hang on you gave me, fifteen" Stan said, Erika laughed.

"Stan, keep 'em I don't want them" she said, Stan smiled at her and stuffed the tip in his pocket. "Where to now?" she asked,

"Place in Surrey" Stan said "Take it away Ern" he told the driver and Ernie hit the gas and they were whizzing off.


	2. Staying in Diagonalley

_Chapter 2: Staying in Diagonalley_

They arrived and Stan stood up, ready to do his monologue. Erika rolled her eyes.

"Can I do it, please?" she asked, Ernie laughed.

"Let the girl do it, you've been doing it for eight hours straight" Stan nodded and slumped back in his seat grateful for the break. Erika went to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded Witch or Wizard. My name is…"

"Erika?" Erika looked down and noticed on the floor, sat Harry. Erika leapt off the bus and helped him up.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, Harry raised his eye brows. "I'm going to the leaky cauldron" she told him, "Stan needed a break so I said I'd do this stop. Come on in, let's get your trunk" They got Harry's trunk onto the bus and sat on her bed. "Don't tell them you're Harry Potter" she hissed.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked. Harry looked put out for a second.

"Neville Longbottom" he said, Erika had to hand it to him. He was quick.

"Eleven Sickles to get to London, like young Miss Erika here" Stan said, Harry nodded and went in his trunk for the money, he handed it to Stan.

"Just got to stop off in Abergavenny, to drop off Madame Marsh then we'll do you two" he said and went back to reading his _Daily Prophet_.

"That man" Harry suddenly said "He was on the muggle new!" Harry was looking at Stan's _Daily Prophet_.

"Yep, that's Sirius Black, he's escaped from Azkaban" Erika told him.

"Where you been?" Stan asked and handed over the front cover of the paper.

Erika watched Sirius Black's eyes; she couldn't help but think she had seen them before

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture,  
the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.  
"We are doing all we can to recapture Black" said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning  
" and we beg the magical community to remain calm"  
Fudge has been criticised by some of the international Federation of Warlocks,  
for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.  
"Well, really, I had to, don't you know" said an irritable Fudge "Black is mad.  
He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, Magic or Muggle.  
I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone.  
And let's face it – Who'd believe him if he did?  
While Muggle have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand which Muggles use to kill each other)  
the magical community lives In fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago,  
when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse"_

Erika watched Harry look into the eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the man that seemed alive. Neither of them had met a vampire, but they had seen pictures in defence against the dark arts classes, and Black, looked just like one.

Stan then continued to tell Harry about Sirius Black, whilst Erika dozed off on Harry's shoulder.

Erika woke up when there was a BANG.

They were going very quickly along Charing Cross Road. Erika watch buildings and benches squeeze themselves out of the busses way. It was starting to get light now, Erika thought she would go to Gringotts when it opened and then would get her things for school. Erika noticed the Leaky Cauldron coming up, so she braced herself on the bed. Ernie slammed the breaks on and the Knight bus skidded to a halt outside the shabby looking pub.

Erika stood up and grinned at Ernie.

"Thanks Ern, see you soon" she said and then lifted her trunk of the bus with Stan's help, Harry then helped Stan get Harry's trunk of the bus.

"Thanks, bye then" Harry said, Erika noticed Stan was looking thunder struck at the dark entrance to the leaky Cauldron, her eyes widened slightly.

"There you are Harry" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Erika watched Harry slowly turn to see the owner of the hand.

"Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come '_ere_!" Stan called, then jumped out and stood beside everyone. "What didja just call Neville, Minister?" he asked excitedly. Fudge was a, small round wizard, in a long pinstriped cloak and looked very tired and worn out.

"Neville?" Fudge repeated, frowning slightly "This is Harry Potter" Erika groaned.

"Now you've done it" she muttered.

"I knew it" Stan shouted gleefully "Ern! Erika! Guess' oo Neville is. Ern 'Es 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is Scar"

"Stan shut up, I do know my own best friend" Erika said

"Yes" Fudge said looking disdainfully at Erika, "Well, I'm glad the knight bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…" Fudge began to steer Harry into the pub.

"I'll see you later Harry" Erika called, Harry nodded blindly.

Tom showed Erika to room twelve and said Mr Potter would be next door, Erika grinned at him as Hedwig flew into the room.

"Hey Hedwig" she said and gave the owl a stroke. "Tom can I hide in Harry's room and surprise him?" she asked, Tom chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, Miss Noir let's get you in there then"

Erika sat down on Harry's bed and stroked Hedwig. After about ten minutes she heard the door, unlock as Tom opened it for Harry.

"Hedwig, Erika" Harry gasped, Erika grinned at him and Hedwig clicked her beak at Harry and flew onto his arm.

"Very smart owl you've got there" chuckled Tom "Arrived about five minutes after you two did. If there's anything you need, Mr Potter Miss Noir, don't hesitate to ask, your got a good friend in Miss Noir as well she wanted to surprise you" he said, bowed and left with another word. Erika stood up and hugged Harry.

"It's good to see you" he said, she grinned at him and changed her appearance to Hermione's

"What about Hermione?" she asked, Harry laughed. Erika shook her head and changed back. "It's great to see you too, so why are you here?" she asked.

"I-er…sort of blew up my uncle's sister" he told her embarrassed, Erika couldn't help but laugh.

"Really I wish I could have seen her face" she said. "But why did she do it?" she asked, Erika noticed Harry went very quiet.

"She was saying stuff about my parents" he said, Erika gasped.

"She didn't, If I was there my appearance would have gone haywire and my magic would have gone mad" she told him.

"I just lost control" he said stroking Hedwig as they sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry even the best of wizards do" she soothed him. "I ran away from home" she told him trying to change the subject.

"Why? You've got your mum" Harry asked, Erika sighed.

"My mum's extremely over protective, we had an argument over my father" she told him "she still won't tell me anything, so I left" she explained.

"I'm sorry" Erika looked at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way Harry, but I envy you"

"Why you ha-" he started confused, Erika put a hand over his mouth.

"Let me finish, I envy you because you know that you'll never know your parents but you know so much about them you have pictures and stories, me I've got nothing, I don't even know his name, I know my mum married him and she still is, but other than that I just know he's out there somewhere" she told him. "Sorry, I'm in a rant" she said, Harry smiled slightly at her.

"It's fine, one day you'll find your dad though" he said, Erika smiled at him and hugged him.

"You're brilliant, you know that" she told him "No matter what that Scar means" she said,

"Thanks and you are too, powers excluded" he said, they smiled at each other and their eye met a thousand feelings ran through Erika at the same moment, happiness, Joy, friendship-Love, wait Love. Erika looked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we can get our school things" she told him standing up. He nodded.

"Yeah, and I need to finish my homework"

"Ok, I can help you with it" she said before she shut the door and went to her room.


	3. Freedom in Diagonalley

_Chapter 3: Freedom in Diagonalley_

Harry and Erika spent most of their time together sitting in the sun-shine outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Erika was helping Harry finish his essays and Florean Fortescue actually came over and helped Harry a bit himself, He also gave both Harry and Erika free Ice-creams.

Erika had to help Harry not to spend all his money at once; she had to keep telling him that he had the next five years to go at Hogwarts. The thing that tested Harry and Erika the most came up in Harry's favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after they both arrived.  
Wondering what the crowed was for, they made their way inside slowly until they saw the most magnificent broom they had both ever seen.

"Just come out… Prototype …" A wizard told his companion.

"It's the best broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" A little boy that looked about nine asked his dad, the little boy was swinging off the fathers arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" The owner of the shop called over the crowed "And they are favourites of the world cup!" The witch in front of the two of them moved and they could read the sign.

_THE FIREBOLT_

_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash,  
treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number.  
Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection,  
giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint.  
The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm.  
Price on Request._

Price on request… Neither of them like the sound of that, it would cost a lot of gold. Erika reminded Harry that he had a brilliant broom already and that in every match he played in they hadn't lost. The two of them got the rest of what they needed, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and sat in Harry's room talking about everything from Quidditch to Sirius Black.

The days when by at the two for them were looking for any sign of Ron and Hermione. They had met with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who both flirted with Erika shamelessly; they saw Neville being shouted at by this Grandmother who didn't look like a woman you wanted to cross.

The two of them were starting to think that they had missed Ron and Hermione and would see them the next day on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Erika both were going to go and have an ice cream before they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and got ready for the train tomorrow. When they got there they were shocked to say the least, Sitting at the table where they usually sat were Ron and Hermione, Ron was looking even frecklier and Hermione looked as if she had got a nice tan, they were both waving them over. Harry and Erika sat down.

"Finally we've been looking for you to for ages" Ron said,

"Tom said you'd both gone for the day so we came here" Hermione told them.

"How do you know we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Dad" Ron said simply. Ron told Erika last year that Mr Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic; Erika expected he had heard the whole story of what happened.

"Did you really blow up your Aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked in a no nonsenses voice.

"He didn't mean to he lost control" Erika told her, Ron started roaring with laughter.

"It's not funny" Harry moaned, "I'm lucky I wasn't Arrested, let alone expelled" He looked at Ron who had calmed down slightly. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"It's because you're Harry Potter, He wouldn't do that" Ron said, "I wonder what would happen to me if _I _blew up _my_ Aunt? Anyway we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too, So you both can come to kings cross with us tomorrow" The four of them went to the Magical Menagerie and Hermione got a big orange cat that was ugly, and that had tried to get Scabbers; And Ron had got some rat tonic for Scabbers who was looking rather ill. The four of them went back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they found Mr Weasley reading the _Daily Prophet;_ Well Erika presumed that he was Mr Weasley because he certainly had the red hair.

"Harry!" Mr Weasley said smiling at Harry "And who are you?" he asked Erika.

"Oh Sorry" she said "I'm Erika Noir, Ron's friend" she said putting her hand out the shake Mr Weasley smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Wonderful, How are you both?" he asked,

"We're both fine thanks" Harry said, "We've been staying here for the past two weeks" he told Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley put down his paper and Erika and Harry saw the familiar picture of Sirius Black.

"Still haven't found him?" Erika asked. Mr Weasley shook his head.

"No, they've pulled us all of our regular jobs at the ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far"

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked "It'd be good to get some more money-" Mr Weasley cut him off.

"Don't be silly Ron; Black's not going to be caught by four thirteen year old students. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, mark my words" At that moment a red headed woman loaded with shopping entered the bar with Fred and George who were about to start their fifth year, Percy who Harry told Erika had been elected Head Boy and Ginny, the youngest and only girl in the Weasley family.

"Oh Hello, Erika dear" Mrs Weasley said

"Hi Mrs Weasley, do you want any help?" she asked. Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"No it's alright"

"Erika" Erika heard the twins shouted and she was engulfed in two hugs. Once they put her down she was able to breath.

"Fred, George nice to see you" she said out of breath. Just then Percy came up and held his hand out.

"Erika. Lovely to see you" he said, Erika took his hand.

"It nice to see you to Percy" she said smiling at him. Percy let go of her hand and went to greet Harry, Ginny squealed and flung herself at Erika.

"Erika" she squealed.

"Ginny, you've grown, you look so much older" Erika said, Ginny blushed. "You can sit next to me at dinner ok" Ginny beamed and nodded. Erika noticed Fred, George and Harry talking so she walked over.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid" George said watching Percy leave. "Mum spotted us" Erika laughed.


	4. The Train and The Dementor

_Chapter 4: The Train and The Dementor_

The next day Erika woke up to Hermione, Ron and Harry coming into her room.

"Woss goin' on?" she asked, her hair going white and spiky. Hermione shrieked and Erika sat up suddenly her hair going back to its normal red. "Hermione can you please not shriek, now out I want to get dress" she told them, the two boys went out the room, Hermione however did not she sat down on Erika's vacant bed. "Hermione?"

"I'm not leaving. I've seen you change at Hogwarts, so what's the difference?" Hermione said, Erika sighed.

"Fine" she quickly changed, into a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans and a dark red and black gingham running jacket, she grabbed her converses and slipped them on. She turned her hair long black, and then she tied it up. "Ready" she said and Hermione looked up.

"Wow, you look great" Hermione told her

"Thanks so do you" Hermione was in a pair of light blue cords (Corduroy trousers) with a thin stripe jumped on.

"Come on lets go" she said, Erika sighed and took the trunk out the room.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley took everyone to Platform 9 ¾ where Erika was engulfed in a hug as soon as she stepped onto the platform.

"Erika thank goodness you're safe, I was so worried" Hailey said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine mum, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was frustrated and angry" Erika said, Hailey sighed and smiled at her.

"It's ok dear, now let's got you on the train"

"OK" Mr and Mr Weasley and Hailey got everyone's luggage and pets on the train and said goodbye making their children promise to write to them.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Erika were walking down the train looking for an empty compartment, the train seemed fuller this year than last to Erika but she wasn't sure. They came to a stop outside of a compartment with a man inside with his cloak covering him.

"Come on everywhere else is full" Erika said, the four of them went in and Ron and Hermione sat one side whilst Erika sat next to the man and Harry next to Erika.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked holding Scabbers close.

"Professor R. J Lupin" Hermione said. Erika's eyes snapped to the man she knew as her godfather, she smiled at him lightly.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked "How is it she knows everything?" Hermione sighed.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald" she said pointing at the case which had Professor R. J Lupin stamped on it in peeling letters.

"Oh" Ron said.

"Do you think he's really a sleep?" Harry asked eyeing Remus, Erika smirked. No she didn't think he was.

"Seems to be, why?" Hermione asked. Harry shut the compartment door.

"I have something to tell you" he said, he then proceeded to tell them about when he heard Mr and Mrs Weasley discussing Sirius Black and him.

It started raining as Harry finished and you could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, there was fog and mist all around the train.

"Let me get this straight" Erika said "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you!" she said.

"Yeah" Harry said dully.

"But they'll catch Black won't they; I mean they've got everybody looking for him" Hermione said holding Crookshanks

"Sure" Ron asked he then hesitated "Except no one's ever broken about of Azkaban before and he's a murderous raving lunatic"

"Super Ron" Erika said, and then the train came to an unexpected stop.

"Why are we stopping we can't be there yet?" Hermione said, Harry stood up and stuck his head out the door. Suddenly the train jolted and Harry was thrown back on to Erika.

"Sorry" He muttered as Ron asked.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno, maybe we've broken down?" Harry guessed. The lights started flickering then the room went black, Erika searched for Harry's hand and found it, she held it tightly.

"OH Ron, that was my foot" Hermione complained.

"There's something moving out there" Ron said looking out the window which began to freeze, the lights came back on again then they went off. "I think someone's come aboard" Ron said just as there was another jolt. It suddenly went freezing and they could see their breath. Erika moved closer to Harry who put a hand on her arm. The train shook extremely violently and Ron jumped back into his seat.

"Bloody Hell what's happening?" he yelped. Then down the train corridor came a cloaked figure, Erika suddenly felt like she would never see the light of day again. The figure stuck out a disfigured hand and opened the door. It looked over at Hermione and Ron before it turned to Harry and Erika, it started to suck in the air around them and Erika watched terrified as it swooped down on them. Erika faintly saw Remus stand up and light shoot out of his wand when she passed out.

* * *

"Erika, come on wake up" She heard a voice say Erika slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of Remus Lupin.

"Remus" she gasped and flung herself at him.

"Oomph…" Remus said as he let the girl hug him. "Erika you can let go of me now" he said, Erika then noticed that three others were in the room and wide awake.

"Ah, everyone meet Remus Lupin, my godfather" she said, Remus handed her and Harry some chocolate, she grinned at him and took it eating it immediately. She felt better instantly. Harry was looking at the door.

"What was that thing?" He asked.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban searching the train for Sirius Black" Remus told him and stood up "If you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver" he said and went to the door, he turned before he left. "Eat the chocolate, it will help" Remus then left.

"What happened to us?" Erika asked,

"Well, you sort of went ridged and fell on the floor, then Professor Lupin stepped over you and told the dementor to go and that Sirius Black was not hiding under any of our cloaks, it left and we then moved you both up there, and then we woke you up"

"Did either of you two pass out?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"No, but I felt funny as if I would never feel happy again" he said

"But someone was screaming…A woman" Harry said, Hermione shook her head.

"No one was screaming Harry" she told him, Harry looked out the window.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, now I'd like to say a few words before we become befuddled by our excellent feast"

Dumbledore called, everyone had gotten off the train, into the great hall, and it was now time for the feast.

"Psst, Potter, Noir, Pssst" Erika heard Draco Malfoy trying to get their attention from behind them. Erika and Harry both turned round. "Is it true, did you faint? You actually fainted" he asked, Erika growled at him and turned herself and Harry around.

"Bugger off Malfoy" she hissed at him.

"Ooh touchy" he mocked "I'm so scarred"

"You will be if you don't shut up" she said

"I'm pleased to say that Professor R. J Lupin has agreed to take the place as defence against the dark arts teacher" Dumbledore said. Erika, Harry, Hermione and Ron clapped loudly.

"That's why he knew to give you the chocolate" Hermione said, Erika grinned at her. The clapping eventually died down and Dumbledore carried on.

"I'm sad to say that our care of Magical Creatures professor has decided to retire, to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, our very own Rubeus Hagrid has said he will take the position" McGonagall gave Hagrid a hard nudge with her arm when he didn't stand, Hagrid stood and the table moved slightly. Hagrid sat down again when McGonagall gave him another nudge.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business, whilst I have been assured they will not disrupt the school, I would like to give you a word of warning" Dumbledore continued. Erika and Hermione raised their eye brows.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

"But, remember even in the darkest of times we can find happiness if we only remember to turn on the light." Dumbledore made a candle go out and then relight. The feast finished and everyone went back to their common rooms.

* * *

"Fortuna Major" Seamus said as he got to the portrait hole, The fat lady was singing and didn't listen to him. Everyone came up from behind him, "Here listen she just won't let me in" he said putting an arm on Dean's shoulder.

"Fortuna Major" Harry said, glancing at Seamus. The fat lady put up a hand.

"No, no. Wait, wait, Watch this" she said then started singing again, it was more like screaming then singing and half of the portrait's around her hand covered their ears, as did the students, she then smashed the glass on the wall behind her. "Amazing , just with the sound of my voice" she said.

"Fortuna Major" Harry said. The fat Lady dropped her happily face and looked annoyed.

"Yes, Alright. Go in" she said and opened the portrait hole.

"Thank you" Harry said, in a voice that said 'Finally'. Harry walked throught the portrait hole with Seamus and Erika right by him.

"She's still doing it after three years" Harry said.

"I know" Seamus said

"She can't even sing" they said at the same time as they walked towards their staircase.

"Exactly" Harry said.

"Harry" Erika called, Harry stopped.

"Yeah" he asked cheerfully.

"Good night" she said.

"night" he said. Erika smiled and blushed slightly, she then ran up her stair case. Erika got into her room and jumped straight on her bed.

"Sleep over" Lavender and Parvati squealed when Hermione came in.

"Okay" she said, the girls spent the rest of the night, talking about their holidays, boys and generally girlie things.


	5. The Hippogriff and The Hospital Wing

_Chapter 5: The Hippogriff and The Hospital Wing._

Harry, Erika and Ron, were sitting in the Divination room together. Erika was waiting for Hermione to arrive.

"Welcome, my children" the teacher said in a very mysterious voice. "In this room you shall learn the noble art that is divination" she said "In this room you shall discover if you have to sight" she stood up and knocked her table slight causing her tea pot to shake. "Hello, I am Professor Trelawney, together we shall cast ourselves into the future" Erika raised her eye brows, she had already read a couple of books about divination and none of this had been in them, the only reason Erika even looked at the books was because of her powers, she wanted to know more about them, so she did some research over the summer.

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leafs. So please take the cup of the person next to you" she said, Erika swapped with Harry and then again with Ron. So Harry had Erika's cup, Ron had Harry's and Erika had Ron's. "What do you see? The truth lies, buried like a sentence, deep within a book, waiting to be read." Trelawney started walking around the room, she took Seamus' head. "But first you must broaden your minds; first you must look into the beyond"

"What a load of rubbish" Hermione had suddenly appeared next to Erika, Erika grinned at her.

"Was it good" she asked, Hermione smiled and nodded.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked

"Me, I've been here all this time" Hermione said,

"You, boy…" Trelawney said looking at Neville "Is your grandmother quite well?" she asked

"I think so" Neville said, Erika shook her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, give me the cup" she said, Dean opposite Neville handed the cup to Professor Trelawney; she took one look at it. "Pity" she said moving on, Neville snatched the cup up and looked at it, and Dean tried to get a good look so he could see if she was right.

"Broaden you're minds" She called as she made her was towards Erika, Harry, Hermione and Ron. She suddenly jumped when she got to them. She was looking at Ron. "Your aura is pulsing dear, are you in the beyond? I think you are" she finished in a voice that was high a quiet, like a whisper.

"Err, sure" Ron said uncertainly,

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see" Trelawney said urging him on, Erika rolled her eyes and glanced at Ron's cup.

"Yeah, Um, well" he said looking at Harry's cup then at the book.

"Harry's got sort of a wonky cross; that's trials and suffering and that could be the sun that means happiness. So you're going to suffer but you're going to be happy" he said giving Harry an odd look. Erika shook her head again; this was funny verging on hilarious she thought.

"Give me the cup" Trelawney said, Ron handed Harry's cup to her she looked at it shrieked and threw it on the table. She jumped back and looked at Harry with her large eyes. "Oh, my dear boy… my dear you have to Grim" she said, most people gasped, Erika however rolled her eyes.

"Super, so Harry is going to drop dead in a minute then" she said, the class looked at her.

"The grin, what's the grin" Seamus called.

"The Grim, you idiot not the grin" Ben, another Gryffindor in our year said "Taking form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world" he said "it's to omen of death" Erika looked over Harry's shoulder and saw that yes Trelawney was right the grim was sitting in the dregs.

"I've seen a big black dog over the summer" she said so everyone could hear, most people gasped. "And I'm still alive" she said, the bell tolled and the class ended.

* * *

On the way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creature, Ron brought up the Grim.

"You don't think this grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black do you?" he asked.

"Oh, Honestly Ron, If you ask me Divination is a rather woolly subject" Hermione said, Erika raised her eye brow.

"Hey, I'm meant to be a seer" she said, Hermione cringed for a second. "I know what you mean, yes I think Trelawney was being silly, but it doesn't mean divination is completely useless" Hermione nodded.

"Now Ancient Runes is a fascinating subject" Hermione said, Erika grinned at her.

"Ancient runes, how many classes are you taking the year?" Ron asked.

"We're both taking a fair few" Erika said.

"Hang on" Ron said stopping, "That's not possible, Ancient Runes is on at the same time as divination, you have to be in two classes at once" he said, Erika and Hermione looked at each other and walked past, Ron and harry who had both stopped and looked at the girls.

"Don't be silly, Ron. How can anybody be in two classes at once?" Hermione asked "Broaden your minds, Use your inner eye to see the future" Hermione said in a mad voice, She then giggled. Erika couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"That's it. Come on now, Come closer. Less talking if you don't mind" Hagrid said pointing at Parvati and Lavender. "I've got a really treat for you today, a great lesson, follow me" he said and walked into the paddock where there was a Hippogriff tied up. It was beautiful, Erika thought, it was a silvery grey, it has the head of a bird and the body of a horse, with wings, it had talons on its front feet though instead of hoofs.

"Right you lot, less chattering, Form a group over there" Hagrid said pointing to a wall over the other side of the paddock away from the Hippogriff. "And open your books to page 49" Hagrid started to go over to the Hippogriff.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked. Hagrid turned round.

"Just stroke the spine of course, dear me" Hagrid said. Neville hadn't listened and his book was snapping at him.

"I think they're funny" Hermione said as she put the book down.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes" Malfoy sneered, Harry and Erika both put their books down.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said walking over, Erika followed him.

"Ohhh…" Malfoy said, with all the Slytherins. Malfoy handed his bag to Crabbe and walked forwards, he came face to face with Harry. The class had now formed a circle around the three because everyone wanted to see what was going on. Malfoy suddenly looked even whiter and he went backwards, he lifted his arm and pointed over Harry's shoulder.

"Dementor, Dementor" He shouted, everyone spun round except for Erika who crossed her arms looking at the Slytherins.

"Nice try" she said. The five Slytherin boys, pulled up their hoods and started making fun of Harry and Erika, Erika glared at them and growled. She turned round and pulled Harry with her. "Idiots" she called. "Just ignore them" she told him.

"Neville you're supposed to stroke it" Ron told him,

"Yeah, 'knew that" he said looking very beaten up, with his clothes all ripped and his hair all messed up. Hagrid cleared his throat; he had dead ferrets round his neck.

"Tah-tah-dah-dah" Hagrid said motioning at the Hippogriff. "Isn't he beautiful" he said looking at the creature. "Say hello to Buckbeak" Erika smiled at the creature.

"Hagrid what exactly is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff, first thing you want to know about Hippogriff's is that they are very proud creatures, very easily offended, you do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be that last thing you ever do" Hagrid told the class, she was impressed; he was doing great so far. "Now, who would like to come and say Hello?" Hagrid asked. Erika noticed the class move back, she stepped forwards; she thought Buckbeak was beautiful. Harry however had not moved with the rest of the class. Hagrid turned round.

"Erika, Harry, well done, well done" Harry looked at Erika who shrugged. Ron gave Harry and nudge forwards.

"Thanks Ron" he muttered.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite" Hagrid said. "Step up, give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back, if he does you can go and touch him" Harry moved forwards slowly, whilst Erika walked up and curtsied low. "If not…well…we'll get to that later" Hagrid said,

"Just make your bow" Hagrid said, Harry stopped and bowed. "Nice and Low" Hagrid added. Buckbeak looked at Harry and started getting uppity. "Back of Harry, Back off" Hagrid told him, Erika however did not move she only kept eye contact with Buckbeak. Harry took a step back and snapped a twig. "Keep still" Hagrid told him "Keep still" Buckbeak then bowed back to the two of them.

"Oh, well done, Harry and Erika, well done" Hagrid said. He threw Buckbeak a ferret. "Here ya go you big brute, you" he said, Harry stood up, as did Erika. Erika grinned at Harry. "Now, you can go and pat him now" Erika waited for Harry to stand next to her and the two of him moved forwards. "Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow" Harry raised his hand, as did Erika. Buckbeak snapped slightly. "Slow down, you two" Hagrid said. Harry and Erika slowed down. "That's it, nice and slow, now let him come to you" Hagrid said, Erika and Harry kept their hands extended. "Slowly, slowly, now slowly, that's it" Buckbeak came forwards and leant his beak onto their hands. "Yes" Hagrid said and clapped.

"Well done, Well Done you two, well done" he said, Erika smiled at Buckbeak and gave him a kiss on the nose; she kept stroking the creature and smiling at it. Erika looked up and saw Harry watching her, he smiled at her not how he usually did and Erika smiled back. Hagrid then came forwards.

"He may let you ride him now" He said and picked Harry up.

"Hagrid, hey, hey, hey, hey" he called,

"Just behind the wing joint" Hagrid said placing Harry on Buckbeak.

"What about Erika?" Harry asked. Erika smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, come on then" Hagrid picked Erika up and place her behind Harry; she smiled at him and put her arms round his waist so she wouldn't fall off. Hagrid then hit the back of Buckbeak and he broke out into a run. Harry gripped Buckbeak round the neck and Erika held Harry tightly round the waist.

"Whoa" Harry shouted as Buckbeak took off. Erika laughed; she was enjoying this so much. Buckbeak took them over the trees and they flew around the Hogwarts towers, it was a beautiful sight, watching the world around them from so high up.

"I see why you like flying so much" Erika said, Buckbeak then took them over the black lake and Harry let go of Buckbeak's neck and put hit arms out.

"Ha, Whoo-hoo!" he shouted, Erika laughed and put her head on his shoulders so see where they were going.

"You'll have to take me up on your broom one day" Erika said, Harry turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah, I think I will" he said. Erika smiled at him. They then heard a whistle and Buckbeak when back down and landed. Hagrid helped Harry off, whilst Erika sat on Buckbeak and stroked him.

"How am I doing my first day?" Erika heard Hagrid ask Harry.

"Brilliant, Professor" Harry told him.

"Yeah, you're not Dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute" Malfoy sneered striding over to Buckbeak.

"Malfoy, no…" Hagrid said, Buckbeak screeched and Erika was through of backwards a few meters away from Buckbeak, she hit a wall as she landed, "Buckbeak" Hagrid shouted, he threw a ferret away and Buckbeak when after it. "Away you silly creature" he said then went to Malfoy, who was on the ground clutching his arm, moaning.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" he whimpered.

"Calm down it's just a scratch" Hagrid told him,

"Hagrid, he needs to be taken to the hospital wing immediately" Hermione shouted, Hagrid nodded.

"I'm the teacher I'll do it, Harry check on Erika" he said and picked Malfoy up. "Class dismissed."

"You're going to regret this" Malfoy threatened "You and your bloody chicken" he said, The Slytherin's followed after Hagrid and Malfoy, whilst the rest of the class went over to Erika who was on the ground un-moving.

"She isn't dead is she?" Someone asked, Harry and Hermione knelt down next to Erika and turned her over.

"No she's just been knocked out" Hermione said, "But she does need to go to the hospital wing" she said, Harry nodded and looked at Ron.

"Someone going to help me get her there?" he asked, several boys jumped forwards, Harry got Seamus, Dean and Ron to help him get Erika up to the hospital wing, Harry had her in his arms and Ron was next to him whilst Seamus and Dean ran a head to tell Madame Pomfrey about her. Hermione carried Harry and Erika's bags for them. When they arrived at the hospital wing, Malfoy was on a bed moaning with his arm in a sling, he looked up when they brought Erika in.

"What happened to her?" he asked, you could have sworn you could see a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"When Buckbeak attacked you, she was thrown off him" Ron said, Malfoy didn't say or do anything. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"What is going on?" she asked, and then she saw Harry. "You been doing something dangerous again, Mr Potter?" she asked,

"No, it's my friend, she got knocked out" he said, Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Put her down on this bed" she said pointing to the bed furthest away from Malfoy's. She pointed her wand at Erika as soon as Harry put her down. "Enervate" she said, Erika's eye flicked open.

"Oh, my head" she moaned, "What Happened?" she asked "I remember Malfoy going towards Buckbeak insulting him then nothing" she said, everyone looked at each other. "And how did I get to the hospital wing?" she asked.

"I think she'll be alright, just a slight concussion" Madame Pomfrey said, "Someone should inform your head of House and your next teacher" she advised. Erika started to sit up.

"Can I go to classes this afternoon?" Erika asked, Madame Pomfrey and looked at her.

"Yes, dear as long as you take this potion" she said and handed Erika a red potion that actually didn't smell that bad. "It will stop the concussion" she told her, Erika nodded and gulped the potion down.

"Instant difference" she said. "I feel back to normal" she told them standing up, she wobbled a little and grabbed Harry's arm to stop herself from falling. "I'm fine" she said,

"Are you sure Erika is alright?" Harry asked, Madame Pomfrey raised her eye brow.

"Unless Miss Noir, says otherwise" she said and walked back to her office. The Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, as did Seamus and Dean, Harry was looking at Erika.

"really, I'm ok can we please go" she said, "I want to go to defence against the dark arts" she said.

"It's lunch first" Hermione said, the four boys ears perked up.

"Lunch" they all said, Hermione and Erika looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	6. Understanding Our Worst Fears

__

Chapter 6: Understanding Our Worst Fears

Erika was sitting at the lunch table with Ron, Hermione and Harry, today her hair was black again and her eyes brown. They could hear, Malfoy going on about his arm.

"Listen to the idiot" Ron said glaring at him. "He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but at least Hagrid didn't get fired" Erika said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I hear Draco's father's furious, we haven't heard the last of this" Hermione said, Erika sighed. They never seemed to hear the last of things when it concerned Draco Malfoy.

"HE'S BEEN SIDHTED, HE'S BEEN SIGHTED." Seamus shouted running down the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black" The four of them moved towards him, to get a look at the paper. Hermione pulled the paper closer whilst Harry stood behind her and Ron was opposite, Erika was next to Hermione looking into the eyes again, she knew them from somewhere, where did she know them from?

"Dufftown! That's not far from here" Hermione said, skimming the paper quickly.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked nervously

"With Dementors at every entrance" a boy said.

"Dementors. He's already slipped past them once who's to say he won't do it again." Seamus said.

"That's right" Ben said "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke, trying to catch smoke with your bare hands" he said, always so cheerful, right.

* * *

Everyone was standing in the defence against the dark arts class room, with a wardrobe in front of them. The wardrobe shook every so often. Erika was standing in front with Ron behind her reading to challenge anything.

"Curious thing isn't it?" Remus called from the back of the room. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is" Dean said. Remus nodded and came to the front of the class

"Very good Mr Thomas" Every jumped as the wardrobe shook again. "Now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows" Hermione's voice came.

"When she get here?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters; they take the shape of whatever particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so…" Hermione said.

"So terrifying yes, yes, yes. Luckily there is a very simple charm the can repel a Bogart" Remus said "Let's practise it now" he said "Without wands please" he said eyeing Erika's wand, Erika popped it away. "After me, Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus" The class repeated

"Very good" Remus said. "A little louder and very clear, Listen: Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus" The class said strongly this time.

"This class in ridiculous" Erika heard Malfoy say, she turned and glared at him.

"Very good, well some much for the easy part, the incantation is only half of it; it's not enough you see. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter, you need to force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing" Remus told them. "Let me explain, Erm-Neville will you join me, please?" he asked, "Come on, don't be shy, Come on" Neville hesitated. "Come on" Neville went forwards, Remus smiled at him. "Hello. Neville what frightens you most of all?" Remus asked, Neville muttered something. "Sorry?"

"Professor Snape" Neville said louder.

"Professor Snape, yes, frightens all and I believe you live with your grandmother" Remus said,

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either" Neville said strongly getting a bit of courage.

"No" Remus said shaking his head. "It won't, I want you to picture her clothing, only her cloths, very clearly, in your mind"

"She carries a red handbag..."

"We don't need to hear it, if you see we'll see it" Remus said "Now when I open the wardrobe, he's what I want you to do" he went towards Neville. He whispered so once could hear what he said, Neville looked at him shocked. Remus just nodded. "Can you do that?" he asked, Neville nodded. "Yes. Wand at the ready" Remus said getting his wand out. "One…Two…Three" he waved his wand and the wardrobe unlocked, the door opened to reveal Professor Snape in his billowing Black robes going towards Neville.

"Riddikulus" Neville said and Snape was suddenly in Neville's grandmother's clothes, the whole class burst out laughing even a few Slytherins laughed.

"Wonderful, Neville Wonderful, Incredible! Okay…" Remus said turning round "To the back Neville, everyone form a line" Everyone squished into a line and Ron was pushed to the front, Erika held her breath she knew what Ron was scared of most…Spiders and not just any spiders.

"Form a line, I want everyone to picture the thing that they fear the most" Remus said turning on the grammar phone. "And turn it into something funny, Next, Ron" Remus pointed his wand at Ron, who gulped; Erika reached forwards as far as she could and patted him on the back.

"Concentrate. Face your fear. Be Brave" Remus told him. "Wand at the ready, Ron, wand at the ready" Remus said. looking as if he was ready to jump in if need be. Erika still hadn't decided what she was most afraid of.

"Riddikulus" Ron said, and the spider had roller-skates on unable to move.

"Ha, ha" everyone was laughing "Yes! You see, very good, very good" Remus told him. "Marvellous. Absolutely very, very enjoyable. Parvati! Next!" Ron gave Harry a high five as he walked past. Parvati's turned into a snake, which she turned into a jack in the box after her it was, Seamus, then Dean, finally it was down to the last two people, Erika and Harry, Erika went forwards first, she stepped up to the boggart with her wand drawn, a determined look on her face, she noticed that Remus was watching her very closely.

The Boggart looked at her for a second then it when into a blur like it does when it changes, Erika had no idea what it was going to change into, Suddenly it stopped and stood in front of her was herself, she looked into the eyes of the Boggart and saw they were red, all of a sudden the boggart-Erika changed her hair and lifted her hand towards Erika. The class now was silent from laughed they all wanted to see what Erika feared most. The Boggart-Erika began to hiss and all of a sudden snakes appeared at her side, the boggart-Erika changed her appearance with the powers Erika had and opened her mouth to speak.

"Powerful, yet so scared" it sneered "You know how strong you could be if you weren't so afraid, so powerful, yet so weak, everyone will find out your secret" Erika gasped and raised her wand.

"Rid-Riddikulus, Riddikulus" she said, she didn't realise it but she had started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore, she turned on her heals and ran out the room. Her spells had no affect what so ever on the Boggart, Harry gulped and stepped up. The boggart changed into a Dementor, and Remus ran in front of it.

"HERE" he shouted, the Boggart turned into a full moon and Remus waved his wand lazily. "Riddikulus" he said and got the Boggart back into the wardrobe. "Sorry everyone, that's it for today, someone go and find Erika and make sure she is alright, That's the end of the lesson, thank you" People groaned, "Sorry, you know you can have too much of a good thing" Harry was standing looking at where the Boggart used to be. Everyone left the class. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"We need to find Erika" she said, Harry nodded and they ran out the room.

* * *

Erika had ran down to the paddock and was stroking Buckbeak when they found her.

"Erika" Harry said as he got closer.

"Oh, Hiya Harry, great lesson uh" she said with a sad smile.

"Erika, it wasn't that bad" Hermione said.

"No it was just a little freaky seeing you, well not-you like that" Ron said, Hermione shot Ron a look.

"Come on, let's go back up to the castle" Harry said, Erika looked at him and smiled.

"Sure" she said. Gave Buckbeak a kiss on the nose and went over to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

* * *

Harry and Erika were standing off to the side watching McGonagall give everyone the talk about going to Hogsmeade; neither of them could go because they didn't have their permission slip signed. Erika thought Harry was being silly asking McGonagall if she would let him go.

He came back to her looking upset and narked off.

"Don't worry, we can hang out together here" She said, He nodded. Hermione gave them both a wave, Erika smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it guys, we'll see you later" she said and put an arm on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

Harry and Erika were walking across the bridge when they bumped into Remus.

"Harry, Erika how are you?" he asked, Erika went over to him and gave him a hug, she smiled at him when she left him go.

"I'm ok, neither me or Harry can go to Hogsmeade so we're spending the day together walking around" she told him.

"Professor can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"You want to know why I stopped you facing the Boggart, Yes." Remus said, "I thought it obvious, I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first. But then I remembered that night on the train…and the Dementor" Harry said.

"I'm very impressed" Remus said. "That suggests that what you fear the most, is fear itself. This is very wise" he said,

"Why is it I always have wise friends?" Erika asked, Remus chuckled.

"I don't know that, maybe you're drawn to them" Remus said.

"Before I fainted I heard something… A woman…Screaming" Harry said looking out into the distance.

"Dementors force us to relive our worst memories. Our pain becomes their power" Remus told him.

"I think it was my mother… the night she was murdered" Harry said, Erika took his hand for support and gave it a squeeze, Harry squeezed it back.

"You know, the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognised you immediately" Remus said "Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes, Oh, yes I knew her" Remus said, turning away. "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was, in fact both your mothers were. Not only was Lily a singularly gifted witch she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and most especially, when they couldn't see it in themselves" Erika looked at Harry and saw he was smiling, Erika sighed. She was happy for him, really she was but she wanted to know about her father as well, but no one ever told her. "Your father, James, on the other hand…" Remus started Harry's face dropped "He, had a certain talent shall we say for trouble" Remus told them.

Harry smiled, slightly. "A talent, rumour has it, he passed on to you" Remus said coming back over to them.

"Remus it wasn't rumour, I told you Harry likes to get into trouble" Erika said, Remus smiled at her.

"Yes, well both your fathers did, together, might I say as well" Remus looked at Harry. "You're more like them then you know, Harry. In time you'll come to see just how much" Erika smiled softly at them.

* * *

The three of them parted, Erika and Harry together and Remus by himself. Erika and Harry sat down in the great hall to wait for Ron and Hermione.

"So what is it you are so afraid of?" Harry asked, Erika sighed.

"I don't actually know, Everyone finding out my secret or maybe losing control over my power I think it's something like that" she said "But whatever it is I don't want to ever see it again" she said shaking her head.

* * *

"Honeyduke's sweet shop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's joke shop" Ron told the two of them, as He, Hermione, Harry and Erika headed back to the common room. "We never got a chance to go to the shrieking shake did we?" Ron said, "You heard that it's the most..."

"Most haunted building in Britain" Harry finished for him "Yeah I know"

"What's going on?" Erika as when they saw a crowd of people up ahead.

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again" Ron said,

"Hey" Neville said from behind them.

"Oh you're there" Ron said,

Erika saw Percy up ahead trying to get through the crowd.

"Let me through please. Excuse me! I'm head boy" he said "Get back, all of you" he called "On one is to enter this dormitory until it has been searched" Ginny came running down the stairs.

"It's the fat lady, she's gone" Ginny said, the four of them looked up and saw that the portrait had been torn.

"Serves her right, she was a terribly singer" Ron said.

"It's not funny, Ron" Erika and Hermione said at the same time.

"Ravenclaws Back to your common room" Percy ordered. "Be quiet the headmasters here" he called.

"Make way, make way" Filch called. "Come on, Move" Everyone had moved to either side of the stairs so Dumbledore could get through, Erika had been pushed back so she was in between Harry and Dean, who grinned down at her. She turned away to see what Dumbledore was doing.

"Mr Filch, round up the ghosts and tell them to search every painting in the castle until they find the fat lady" Dumbledore said.

"There is no need for ghosts professor" Filch said, "She there" he said pointing at a picture. It was a mad rush to get to the picture.

"Mind where you're going slow down" Percy called. "You listen I'm head boy" he shouted as Erika ran past him.

"Keeping moving" Dumbledore called. "Dear Lady, who did this to you," he asked once he got to the painting, Erika was on one side and Harry was on the other.

"Eyes like the devil he's got and a soul as dark as his name, it's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about, He's here somewhere in the castle…Sirius Black"

"Secure the castle, Mr Filch, the rest of you to the great hall" Dumbledore ordered. Erika nodded and grabbed Harry's arm.

* * *

Later on when every Gryffindor was in the great hall in sleeping bags, Harry and Erika still lay awake, looking at the stars above them.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and The Owlery. There's nothing there" Filch said,

"Thank you" Dumbledore said.

"Third floor's clear" Flitwick said

"Good"

"I've done the dungeons. No sign of Black, or anywhere else in the castle" Snape said

"I didn't really expect him to linger" Dumbledore confided as he and Snape walked down the centre of the room.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" Snape said "To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own completely undetected"

"Quite remarkable" Dumbledore said.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Snape asked.

"Oh, many. Each as unlikely as the next"

"You may recall prior to the start of term, I expressed concern about your appointment of Professor…" Dumbledore cut Snape off.

"Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it" he said. "I'm quiet convinced that the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses"

"What about Potter and Noir? Should they be warned?" Snape asked

"Perhaps, but for now let them sleep" Dumbledore said "For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own, let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud"

* * *

Snape strode in to the defence against the dark arts class room, using his wand to slam the shutters closed.

"Turn to page 394" Snape said once he pulled down the projector screen.

"Excuse me, Sir." Harry started. Erik shook her head at him. "Where's Professor Lupin?" He asked

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape said "Suffice to say that your professor finds himself unable to teach you at the moment, turn to page 394" he finished tapping the projector with his wand, Ron wasn't at the page was so Snape used a spell and his book flipped to Page 394.

"Werewolf's" Ron said shocked

"But Sir, We're only just learning about red caps and hinkypunks, we're not meant to start werewolf's for weeks" Hermione protested.

"Quiet" Snape snapped.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. Erika rolled her eyes

"Now which one of you can tell me the difference an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked walking back to the front of the class. Hermione put her hand up.

"No one, how disappointing"

"Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard that elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice, he no longer knows who he is. He'd kill his best friend, Also the werewolf on responds to the call of its own kind" Hermione said. Malfoy the howled.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, The is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger, Tell me are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape sneered

"He's got a point you know" Ron said to Harry, Erika hit him gently.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said "As an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk, by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it"

"But sir, It's Quidditch tomorrow" Harry said, Erika shook her head. Why did Harry have to be so stupid? She thought.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you" Snape hissed. "Page 394" he said then walked on. "The term werewolf is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word "_wer_" which means man, man and wolf, werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf they include being the given the power of shape shifting…"

* * *

Erika looked up in the sky with anxious eyes; Harry was up there somewhere in the clouds looking for the snitch. It was raining heavily with thunder and lightning going off around her, beside her Ron and Hermione both had jackets on but Erika didn't she liked the rain it made her feel free. Harry zoomed past the three of them.

"Go Harry, Go Harry" Hermione and Erika called. It was seconds after then that Katie Bell's broom got struck by lightning and she went down, Harry having to doge her. Harry then proceeded to fly after the snitch which Cedric Diggory was in the lead for. He flew up into the sky past the teachers box, Erika saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing watching them go by. Erika suddenly felt eyes on her; she turned and saw the same dog from her garden looking up at her from the bottom of the Quidditch pitch. Erika watched in as is motion for her to follow him. She nodded and got up.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to go and see If Katie is alright" Erika lied; well she would go check Katie after she saw the dog.

She got down to the bottom of the Quidditch pitch just to hear someone scream, she spun round and saw Harry falling without a broom down towards the hard ground, Erika gasped.

"Harry" she shouted, she then heard Dumbledore.

"Arresto Momentum" he said and Harry seemed to slow down, Erika ran onto the pitch and knelt down next to Harry.

"Harry" she asked, Madame Pomfrey then came over.

"We need to wait for Professor Dumbledore" she said Erika nodded and took Harry's hand it was freezing. What had happened to him? She thought. Dumbledore appeared seconds later and took Harry up to the hospital wing, Erika was following them closely.

* * *

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked a while later, the match had ended and Hermione, Ron and the hole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were standing round Harry's bed. Erika was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Harry's hand in hers rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand.

"Peaky" George said

"What do you expect" Fred said.

"He fell over one hundred feet"

"Yeah come on Ron"

"Let's walk you off the astronomy tower"

"And see how you look" Fred said,

"Probably, a right sight better then he usually does" Harry said opening his eyes sitting up, Erika smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked,

"Oh, brilliant" Harry said

"You gave us a right old scare there mate" George said sitting down.

"What happened?" Harry asked putting his glasses on, Erika was still holding his hand.

"Well you sort of fell of your broom" Ron said,

"Really" Harry said sarcastically "I meant to match. Who won?" he asked, Hermione looked down.

"Nobody blames you Harry, the Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds, Dumbledore was furious as soon as he saved you he sent them straight off" She said standing up; Ron stepped forwards with a bundle in his arms.

"There's something else you should know, Harry" he said "When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and…" Erika looked at Harry's face and saw the distraught in it.

* * *

It quickly changed into winter with the snow falling. Harry and Erika stood at the top of the clock tower watching eye one go to Hogsmeade, and they had a plan.

They were under the invisibility cloak and were walking through the court yard, Fred and George where there making a snow man and throwing some at each other. They quickly grabbed Erika and Harry.

"Ah, come guys let us go" Harry said trying to get away from them.

"Cleaver, you two, but not clever enough"

"Besides, we've got a better way"

"Come on we're trying to get to Hogsmeade"

"We know" The twins said.

"Don't worry we'll get you there" Fred said.

"We'll show you a quicker way" George said.

"If you pipe down" Harry and Erika kept struggling, "Bless them"

"Let us go. Come on guys, don't…" Erika tried.

"Come and join the big kids" They said and pulled the cloak of them.

"What are you doing?" Harry said heatedly.

"SHHH" they said and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"What's this rubbish?" Erika asked. Fred laughed.

"What's this rubbish?' she says" he laughed "That there you two is the secret to our success"

"It's a wrench giving it to you believe me" George said.

"But we've decided your needs are greater than ours, George if you will" George held up his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" he said and tapped parchment, suddenly ink started to appear.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's map" Harry read out.

"We owe them so much" George said. Fred nodded; Harry quickly opened the map up.

"Hang on this is Hogwarts and that…" he paused "No. Is that really…"

"Dumbledore" Fred said.

"In his study"

"Pacing"

"Does that a lot" George told them.

"You mean this map shows…" Erika began.

"Everyone"

"Everyone" Harry asked

"Everyone" George confirmed.

"Where they are" Fred said.

"What they doing"

"Of every minute"

"Of everyday"

"Brilliant" Harry beamed "Where did you get it?"

"Nicked it from Filches office of course First year" Fred said.

"Now listen, there are seven secret passage ways out of the castle we'd recommend…" George said.

"This one" they said together pointing to the map.

"The one eyed witch passage way"

"It'll lead you straight to Honeydukes cellar"

"You best hurry. Filch is heading this way"

"Oh and don't forget when you're done, give it a tap and say: Mischief managed" George told them.

"Otherwise anyone can read it" They both said.

* * *

Harry and Erika quickly hurried to the secret passage way and down it. They came to honey duke cellar, they quickly went up the stairs and Erika changed herself to look like an adult witch, she made herself have dark brown hair and brown eyes, she made herself grow slightly and aged herself.

"Let's go check the shrieking shack" she said. They both went down to the shrieking shack to see Malfoy being horrible to Hermione and Ron.

Erika hid behind a tree a stayed there until Malfoy ran past her with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. She came out from behind the tree and saw Harry take the cloak off laughing with Ron and Hermione, she decided she needed some fun; she drew herself up and strode over to them.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, Harry look confused, whilst Hermione and Ron looked worried. Erika winked at Harry, who caught on quickly.

"We-err" Ron stuttered.

"I don't care, I want you to do it the entire time ok, he screamed like a little girl" she said grinning, she couldn't help it, she started laughing, then Harry did as well.

"Hang on, you two know each other" Ron said looking confused.

"So do you" Harry said,

"Erika" Hermione asked surprised, Erika nodded and laughed.

"Better than invisibility cloak, eh?" she asked twirling around. "It's how I'll most likely look when I grow up" she said. The four of them laughed and went into Hogsmeade where it was freezing.

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

All three of them were more than willing; the wind was fierce and their hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar. A breeze ruffled their hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Erika watched Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked. Erika gasped and ducked down under the table.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with Butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry and Erika their tankards and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar.

"Rosmerta m'dear can we go a place a little more private?" Erika heard Fudge say,

"Of course, Minister follow me" Erika watched the feet go up some stairs she felt Harry move next to her, she looked to see he was not there.

"Harry, I'm coming with you" she whispered, Harry quickly threw the cloak over her and the two of them followed the teachers, Rosmerta and Fudge up to stairs.

As they got closer they heard them talking.

"Nobodies, going to come to a pub where they get scared out of their wits" Rosmerta complained

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't want them round the place I assure you" Professor McGonagall said as Harry opened the door and the two of them went in. Rosmerta went and shut the door.

"Now tell me what this is all about?" She asked once she had shut the door.

"Well, year ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death-do you remember-they went into hiding"

"Yes" Rosmerta said.

"Few knew where they were, one who did was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who" McGonagall said,

"Not only did Black lead You-Know-Who to the Potters that night, he also killed one of their friends Peter Pettigrew" Fudge added

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked amazed.

"Yes, little lump of a boy always trailing around after Sirius Black" McGonagall told her.

"Oh, I remember him; never let James and Sirius out of his sight. But what happened to him?" Rosmerta asked, Fudge then walked towards Harry and Erika under the cloak and poured himself a drink.

"Peter Pettigrew tried to warn them and he would have succeeded if it had not been for Sirius Black" McGonagall said.

"Black was vicious, he didn't **kill** Pettigrew, he **destroyed **him" Fudge said passionately "All that was let was a finger, A FINGER, of course we gave him order of Merlin first class and gave the finger to his mother" he said,

"Sirius Black may he never put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. Black gave the Potters to You-Know-Who" McGonagall said, and then she took a sip of her drink.

"Now he's escaped from Azkaban, to finish what he started" Fudge said.

"I can't believe it" Rosmerta said, shaking her head. Fudge looked at her.

"And that's not the worst of it" he said,

"What do you mean?" she asked, McGonagall put down her drink.

"This; Sirius Black was… and is to this day… Harry Potter's godfather and he has his own daughter, Miss Erika Noir" Erika and Harry both started to run out of the three broom sticks, Erika threw the cloak off when they were outside and watched as Harry's footsteps went away from. She shook her head and ran into Honeydukes to go back up the tunnel.

"Ron, Look" Hermione called, as she was Erika ran past them.

"Go to Harry" she shouted at them, tears running down her face; they both nodded and followed Harry's snowy footsteps.

* * *

Erika ran back to the school and went straight to the Defence against the dark arts class room. Remus looked up from his desk shocked.

"Erika, what's the matter? What happened?" he asked, Erika glared at him.

"I-Know-Everything" she said angrily.

"What?" Remus asked surprised.

"Sirius Black's my father, isn't he?" She shouted. Remus looked down. "He is and none of you ever thought to tell me?" she asked.

"How did you find out?" he asked,

"I was in the three broomsticks" Erika said.

"You're not meant to be there" he said,

"I don't care I want the truth, Now" she said,

"Erika, Your mother-she-She wanted to keep you safe"

"I had a right, to know, do you know what I'm going to send her a letter" Erika said heatedly.

"Erika, don't over react" Remus told her.

"Overreact, my father broke out of Azkaban to kill my Best friend, I'm not meant to overreact, hey" she shouted hysterically. She felt herself losing control of her powers, everything was going hay wire.

"Erika, calm down you're going to lose control" Remus shouted over the noise, Erika had managed to create her own little thunder storm in the room, and everything was flying round.

"I don't care, I might have just lost my best friend, because no one ever bothered to tell me who my father was" she shouted.

"Erika, you're going to hurt yourself" Remus said,

"No I'm not. I'm powerful, I'm never going to hurt myself" she said darkly. Her hair had gone black with white streaks in it and her eyes were still grey but were glowing red.

"Erika, stop please" Remus begged. Erika glowed at him.

"I'll stop when I want to- Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she started but suddenly started screaming, she collapsed to the floor and the last thing she saw and heard before she blacked out was.

"Erika" and someone running over to her.


	7. Seeing Dad and The Grim

_Chapter 7: Seeing Dad and The Grim_

Erika woke up in the hospital wing feeling very sick.

"What's going on?" she asked as she tried to sit up, she was extremely sore. She moved her head slightly to the side to see Remus in the chair on her right. "Remus?" she asked, He was asleep. "REMUS?" she asked louder, he quickly jolted up and looked at her.

"Erika, how are you feeling?" he asked, Erika sighed.

"Confused, scared, worried, sorry, hurt, alone and regret" she said, Remus raised his eye brow at her.

"You've been in the hospital wing for over a week and a half now" he told her. Erika nodded.

"How's mum?" she asked.

"Worried about you, she left not long ago she needed to get something to eat" he told her.

"Have um- I had any-visitors?" she asked, Remus smiled at her.

"You've had Hermione, Ron and Harry visit you" he told her, Erika smiled. At least they were worried about me, she thought.

"What's the date?" she asked,

"It's the 23rd of December, the holidays started five days ago" Remus said, Erika smiled.

"Am I aloud to leave?" she asked, Remus fidgeted slightly.

"Erika, you have to understand, you lost control, not like Harry did in the summer you lost control of everything, your morphing abilities, everything, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore both said you're lucky to be alive"

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus, you tried to warn me as well, but I- I just didn't want to listen" she said,

"It's ok, I'm sorry for not telling you, I've been telling your mother, she should have told you, but she wouldn't listen" Remus said then he stood up. "I'll get Madame Pomfrey and see if she'll let you leave" he went to Madame Pomfrey's office and seconds later Madame Pomfrey came out.

"Ah, Erika, I'll just need to give you this potion and check you over quickly then you can leave, alright" she said, Erika nodded. Madame Pomfrey handed her a red potion and Erika downed it in one go, she felt better quickly. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Erika and nodded.

"You're fit to leave, but I want you to come back if you have any problems or if your starting to feel off, ok" Erika nodded and got out of the bed,

"Erika, tell Harry that your mother is his godmother" Remus said. Erika nodded and she noticed that she was in her Pyjamas, she sighed and walked out of the hospital wind.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room talking about Erika.

"I feel sorry for her, she's always wanted to know who her father is and she finds out its Black" Hermione said,

"Yeah, I wonder what's going to happen to her now" Ron said,

"I wonder how she is." Harry said quietly, the portrait hole opened.

* * *

_Erika's point of view_

I walked through the halls quickly, no one was around because it was Christmas break, when I got to the portrait hole were Sir Cadogan was.

"Ah, fair maiden, the password if you will" he asked, I groaned.

"I've been in the hospital wing for nearly two weeks I don't know the password" I said, Sir Cadogan looked at me for a second.

"Ah, beautiful girl, fret not I shall let you in this once" he said and opened the portrait hole, I walked through the portrait hole and stepped into the common room, it was empty except from the three people I wanted to see the most. They all looked up and before I knew what was going on, I was in someone's arms. I looked up and saw familiar green eyes. I smiled at Harry.

* * *

_No one's point of view_

"Hi Harry" Erika said from in his arms, Harry smiled down at her.

"Hi" he said.

"Oi, let us hug her" Ron said, Harry reluctantly let Erika go and she hugged Ron and Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, Erika sighed.

"To be honest I don't know, I'm worried, I'm confused I'm angry at my mother and Merlin help my father, because if I meet him he won't be leaving the same man" Erika said

"Harry's already said he's going to kill him" Ron said, Hermione hit Ron upside the head. Erika raised an eye brow at Harry who was looking down.

"I understand, but I think you should know that my mother is also your godmother" she said, Harry's head snapped up and looked at her.

"What?" he asked "How long have you know this?"

"Not long, Remus told me to tell you just now" she said, Harry nodded. Erika smiled at him and pulled in in for another hug.

"I'm sorry about what _he_ caused you" she said.

"It's not your fault" he said, Erika shook her head.

"I know but I can't help but blame myself"

"Erika what actually happened to you?" Hermione asked, Erika let go of Harry and went over to a sofa, she sat down and put her hand in her hands.

"I don't actually know, I-" she took a deep breath "I lost control" she whispered "I couldn't control my emotions and they got the better of me, it was like the Boggart only much worse, I said things I wish I didn't and I…" a few tears fell down her cheeks. "I could have killed Remus all because I wasn't strong enough to control my emotions" she sobbed, Hermione sat down next to her and put an arm round her.

"Don't worry, we'll help you" she said, Erika smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I'd like to see if it's affected any of my powers" she said, So scrunched up her face and thought about having gold hair and Red eyes. She opened her eyes to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at her. She grabbed some of her hair and looked at it, it was still it's normal red.

"No, no, no, no" she said, "No, I can't have" she whispered, she stood up and thought about looking like Hermione, nothing happened. "No" she said, "I can't do it, I've, I've lost my morphing abilities" she whispered, then started hyperventilating.

"Erika, sit down, Ron go and get, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Lupin" Hermione said, Ron nodded and ran out the common room.

"What am I going to do?" Erika sobbed "I'm nothing without my powers, I'm useless" she said,

"Erika, calm down, you'll make it worse if you get emotional" Hermione said "I think when you lost control you short circuited so to say, and you've worn yourself out" Erika nodded and cried onto Harry's shoulder. It wasn't long after that Ron came running in with, Remus, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Hailey.

"Erika" Hailey and Remus exclaimed. Harry stood up so they could get to her.

"I can't do it anymore" Erika sobbed. "I can't morph" she said, Hailey nodded.

"I know sweetheart, calm down, it will only make things worse if you get worked up about it" she said. "You have to calm down and relax, they will return, I can promise you that" Erika nodded.

"Erika, might I ask what got you up into such a state" Dumbledore asked, Erika looked away.

"My father" she muttered so no one could hear her.

"Erika" Hailey said.

"My father, I found out about my father" she said, everyone in the room was silent all eyes were on Hailey and Erika.

"What? How? Who-who told you?" Hailey asked, Erika looked away and ran up the girl's stairs. Hailey sat down on the sofa.

"I told you, you should have told her earlier, Hails" Remus said, Hailey looked up and Remus and glared.

"Thank you Remus, I'm going home" she said and walked out the room, Remus sighed.

"I think I should leave" he said and left as well. Left in the room was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"I think it's time for bed" Dumbledore said, the three students nodded their heads and with a few 'Night professor's' they were up in their beds. Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, I think you might be seeing her again soon" he said, Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"I'll tell you if I do" she said, Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you, it's essential I know how much her powers are progressing, they could kill her" he said, Madame Pomfrey gasped. "I believe you remember Hailey when she was here?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course I do, brilliant she was, helped me in the hospital wing numerous times" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Erika has all of her powers and metamorphosis abilities on top of them all" he told her "I wonder sometimes if she's going to turn out like _him_"

* * *

Harry, Erika, Ron and Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut the next day.

Erika was first there, she went up the step and tried the door. It was locked. "Hey, Hagrid did say just to come in when we got here...but it's locked." She turned at looked at the others with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Since when does Hagrid lock his door?" Hermione wondered.

Harry shrugged helplessly. "Maybe he isn't here."

Ron turned when he heard something by the lake. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" She asked and then she heard the sound too.

Harry was the first to head down in the direction of the lake where they heard the sounds. Which were a lot like blubbering and splashes. They soon discovered Hagrid standing ankle deep in the lake, throwing rocks by himself. "Hagrid?" Hermione asked softly.

The large man turned. "Oh, hi, you four. I've just gotten back from the hearing..." He paused and threw another rock across the lake.

Erika sat down on a rock noting something in Hagrid's voice and knowing she didn't want to be standing when she heard the news.

"How'd it go, Hagrid, the hearing?" Hermione asked when no one else would. She looked concernedly around at her friends and then back to Hagrid waiting to hear the news.

"Well, first off the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up and said my piece, that Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaning his feathers. Then Lucius Malfoy got up there, well you can imagine, he said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature that would kill you as soon as look at you."

Hermione looked down at her sneakers already knowing that things would not be good. Harry stood behind Erika with his hands on her shoulders without giving it much thought. "What did they decide?" He asked cautiously.

"He asked for the worst, old Lucius did."

"They're not sacking you?" Ron asked.

"No, I am not being sacked." Hagrid suddenly got very emotional. "They've sentenced Buckbeak to death." Hagrid started to cry.

"Hagrid I'm so sorry" Erika said. Poor Hagrid. Poor Buckbeak. What terrible news.

Ron was in shock. He looked at Harry and Erika and then at Hagrid and Hermione. He took a step forward and put an arm round Hermione's shoulder not saying a word.

Hermione looked over in surprise, but then had to smile at Ron, she put her head on his hand. "Is there nothing we can do?" Harry asked from behind them. "Set him free or something? Before they come for him..."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, we can't. I'd be in more trouble...they might even send me to..._you-know-where_ again." Hagrid shuddered. "And Dumbledore would be in trouble too. No, don't worry, you four. I know how much yeh care about me and 'bout Buckbeak...but there's nothin' you can do."

Hermione looked up at their friend. "I'm sorry Hagrid." Hermione said giving Hagrid a hug. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not. It's getting late, though." He said brushing some tears from his face. "Yeh should be back at the castle."

Hermione nodded sadly. "Okay..." She glanced at Ron.

"Come on, guys" Erika said giving Hagrid one last look, before they went back up to the castle.

* * *

Ron woke up to a ripping sound and saw a scraggly looking man over him with a huge knife. Ron screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him too. He saw the man look around in horror and then he just ran...Ron kept screaming though.

Erika sat strait up in bed. "What the-Hermione?" She realized it was Ron screaming and jumped out of bed running from the dormitory. She was the first one in the room and came face to face with a man holding a knife. She looked at him with wide eyes, she felt them begin to change to the same as his.

The man stopped to look at her for a second, his eyes widening slightly then he turned and ran down the stairs. Harry by now was already waking thanks to Ron's screams.

"Sirius Black!" Ron screamed. "Sirius Black!"

By the time more students were fully awake he was already gone. Hermione looked affright, she ran to Ron first. Concerned to see if he was okay. "Ron! Did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

Ron gaped. "He was there...over me...with the knife...and he was going to kill me...he was going to kill me..." Erika was standing in shock still. She felt her eyes change, but she didn't know how they looked.

Percy was looking surprised. "Percy, go get McGonagall, now!" Erika ordered. Percy didn't have time to think he just did as she said. "Fred, George get everyone in the common room!"

Fred and George also rushed to do what she said. Erika was a mess inside. No one knew that she had just seen her dad. She didn't know what to do about it now so she just took her mind off of it.

Hermione tried to comfort Ron until the others began to gather in the common room. But by then he was such a basket case there wasn't much she could do but stay by him. Crookshanks wound around her leg, sensing her discomfort and she leaned down, picking him up in her arms, stroking his matted orange coat comfortingly. The cat purred, his big green eyes slowly drifting around the room.

Harry, little known to the other Gryffindors, was sitting in a large chair beside the fireplace alone, lost in thought as McGonagall entered the room.

McGonagall looked around. "Ron, Percy said that you were screaming and saying Sirius Black was in the tower! Now, tell the truth what happened?"

"Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife, Professor! I swear it!"

"That is preposterous, Weasley. I mean how could Sirius Black possibly get through the portrait hole?"

"I don't know how he got in!" Ron said. "I was a bit busy dodging his knife!"

"Percy," McGonagall turned to him. "Have you seen, Sir Cadogan?"

Percy looked around. "I-I-Oh, he's there, Professor."

"Sir Cadogan! Sir Cadogan!" McGonagall called.

Sir Cadogan was romancing a girl in a portrait, but stopped with a cough when he realized everyone was watching him and gave the girl some flowers. "How may I serve you, Ma'am?"

"Excuse me, is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor Tower tonight?"

Sir Cadogan was moving through the portraits and knocked someone out of a window in one of them. "Certainly, good lady. He had the password. He had the whole weeks, in fact, on a little piece of paper." No one spoke.

McGonagall shut her eyes for a moment. "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them?" She turned and looked strait at Neville. He didn't have to say a word. "Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am." Neville said looking down ashamed.

"Well, Sirius Black is gone tonight. But I think you can all safely assume that he will, at some future time attempt to return. Now I speak for the entire staff when I say while we take every precaution to ensure your safety it is incumbent upon yourselves to act responsibly. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Everyone said.

"Very well, then, off you go. And remember act responsibly." She left.

"And this bloody cat ate my rat!" Erika shook her head at Ron's outburst.

"That's a lie." Hermione protested, holding her cat protectively.

"It is not and you bloody well know it." Ron countered back.

"Hey!" Erika said cutting through their argument. "Stop it both of you, that's not going to help things."

Hermione looked hurt, glancing back at Ron, but she said nothing else. Just went over to one of the sofas, nearby Harry and sat down, stroking Crookshanks fur. "This is terrible." She nearly whimpered before looking over at him.

Harry did not look up; he was too busy staring into the fire, a grim look on his face. Muttering to himself, almost too low for Hermione to understand, but it didn't take much to know what he was thinking. Sirius Black had been right there... mere centimeters away. He hadn't known. Erika sighed and walked back up the girl's stair case, she started to change her hair different colours, she smiled to herself, at least that was getting back to normal.

* * *

Harry and Ron had fallen asleep whilst Erika was watching the professor's every move. Trelawney was talking, as usual, just to hear herself talk. "Broaden your minds. You must look beyond. The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye." Ron snored. "Only then can you see. Try again. Now, what do we have here?" They woke up at that. Erika sighed watching them jump and rolled her eyes. Erika was about to say she would give it a try but someone else got to it first.

"May I give it a try?" Hermione asked Trelawney, from her spot sitting next to the boys.

Trelawney smiled. "Of course dear."

Erika looked at Hermione and mouthed. 'What are you doing?'

Hermione looked from Erika back to the crystal and gazed at it. She looked uncertain, but after a minute or two she spoke. "The Grim?" She answered, almost uncertainly to the Professor.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed you did not possess the proper spirit…" She took Hermione's hand. "…For the noble art of divination. No, see there?" She traced a line on Hermione's hand. "You may be young in years, but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Erika's mouth dropped open and looked at Hermione.

Hermione could not believe it! She stood up in a huff and knocked the crystal off the table, immediately turning with a swish of her school robes to leave the classroom.

"Have I said something?" Trelawney asked.

Erika exchanged glances with Harry and Ron.

Trelawney looked at Erika. "What about you, my dear, did you see anything?"

Erika tried to smile but couldn't quite make it. "Uh, yeah, I saw myself and two men we were talking and laughing. That's what I saw."

Erika sighed. "You seem to be very attuned to the art, my dear, yes," She took Erika's hand. "In the blood." She let Erika's hand go. "No, Parvati, Lavender..." Erika watched her go and she shook her head

Ron, Harry and Erika were walking down the stairs from Divination. "She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see." Erika rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

Harry saw the Divination Crystal that Hermione had carelessly knocked away earlier in class. "Hang on. We better take this back." He said, looking at Ron and Erika as he picked it up.

"I'm not going back." Ron said.

Erika rolled her eyes. "Ron."

Harry shook his head. "Fine, I'll be right back." Harry said, leaving them and taking the crystal back into the classroom. He called for the Professor but she was nowhere to be seen so he set the crystal on the nearest table. Ready to leave until, he thought he heard something... or... no… perhaps saw something. Harry gazed into the crystal.

Harry gazed deeper and deeper into the crystal. Someone calling his name, far away, he saw the familiar face like a ghost in the crystal and could barely take his eyes off it, not until a hand came down on his shoulder startling him. It was Professor Trelawney.

She spoke in a voice quite unlike her own, deep and dark. "HE WILL RETURN TONIGHT."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"TONIGHT HE WHO BETRAYED HIS FRIENDS WHOSE HEART ROTS WITH MURDER SHALL BREAK FREE. INNOCENT BLOOD SHALL BE SPILT AND SERVANT AND MASTER SHALL BE REUNITED ONCE MORE." Trelawney started hacking and seemed to come out of her trance. She seemed to see Harry for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?"

Harry looked aghast. "Nothing. Good day, Professor." He barely got out, turning and leaving as quickly as possible.

* * *

It was later that day and Harry, Erika, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the great hall for dinner. Hermione and Ron weren't talking so it made everything very awkward.

"Ok, Why aren't you two talking?" Erika asked

"Ronald still thinks my cat killed his little rat." Hermione said somewhat sourly.

Erika rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I am sure Ronald will come to his senses any day now." She kicked him in the side.

"Ow" Ron yelped

"Oh, sorry, Ron, was that you?" Erin asked.

"You know very well it was me, woman!" he complained

Erika just smiled, but then her smile disappeared. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled, forgetting Ron for the moment.

Erika turned to Harry. "Harry, isn't that Fudge? What's he doing here? Wait, they aren't doing it tonight are they?" Erika looked frantically from Harry to Fudge and back again.

The others looked too. "Oh no." Hermione whispered.

Harry was the first to get up. "Come on! We've got to go see Hagrid." He said, ready to leave.

Erika followed him instantly and saw Ron coming after her looking a bit angry and scared at the same time.

Hermione ran to catch up with Ron and the four hastily made there exit, careful not to be seen or caught. They were making there way down towards Hagrid's Hut thinking they were off scot-free.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible" the Hermione said, as they rounded the corner onto the grounds.

"It just got worse" the Ron said, there stand on the hill hidden behind a standing stone was Malfoy and his goons.

"What did I say? Father said that I could keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindor common room" the Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh this is going to be rich" he said when he noticed the four coming over.

"Look who's here" Crabbe said.

"AH, come to see the show?" Malfoy asked, Hermione started moving quickly over to him.

"You! You foul loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she cried with a blazing look in her eyes and pointed her wand at his throat, he back away quickly to find that he was back into the standing stone. Ron shouted at her.

"Hermione, No!" he called "He's not worth it!" he said again, Malfoy was sobbing now and Hermione softened her look slightly. She lowered her wand down to her side and glared at him. He started laughing. She spun round and punched him on his nose, you heard the crack and he fell backwards.

"Oh" he said as he fell.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" Goyle asked. "Let's go" Malfoy looked back at her, once they started running.

"Not a word to anyone" he said to the other two. Hermione turned back to Harry, Ron and Erika and smiled.

"That felt good" she said, Ron at her like she was crazy.

"Not good, brilliant" he said. Erika smiled at her.

"Hermione, that was the best punch I've ever seen, and I throw a lot of them" she said.

Harry was smiling between them. He passed between Ron and Hermione. "Well done." He said, patting Hermione on the arm before starting down the hill. Hermione smiled a little, glancing at Ron shyly before following Harry.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." She said.

Erika and Ron followed them.

* * *

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door quietly "Hagrid." He called.

The large man opened the door. "What are you doing 'ere? Well come in, come in." He said holding the door open.

"Hagrid, where else would we be?" Erika asked walking past him.

Hagrid sighed and rolled his eyes a little as he shut the door behind them.

"We wanted to be here for you." Hermione said, glancing out the window at Buckbeak.

Hagrid looked out at Buckbeak chained in the garden. "Oh, look at him. Loves the smell of the trees, when the wind blows through them."

Erika sat next to Fang.

"We could still set him free you know." Hermione said. "They're coming, but there's still time." She said, looking back to Hagrid.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they-when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore. A great man."

Erika smiled. "We'll stay with you too, Hagrid."

"You'll do no such thing! Think I want you seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off." Hagrid seemed to think of something. "Oh. Before you do, Ron…"

Hagrid took a squirming rat from a tin on his shelves. "Scabbers!" Ron said excitedly. "You're alive!"

Hagrid chuckled. "You should keep a closer eye on your pet, Ron."

"I believe you owe someone an apology." Hermione said suddenly, crossing her arms, watching the reunion between boy and rat.

"You're right." Ron said. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

Erika mouth dropped as she heard Ron.

"I meant ME." Hermione seethed, dropping her hands into fists. A second later the pot next to her on the table exploded. She jumped, looking at it, on the table there was a small...stone.

A sudden pain shot through the back of Harry's head. "OW." He complained rubbing the back of his skull. Harry turned and saw the small party coming down the hill. "Hagrid."

Hagrid gasped. "Oh. Crikey. It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you, Harry." There was a knock on the door. "With you in a moment!" he turned back to the four going out the back. "Quick! Quick!"

"Hagrid…" Harry stopped quickly on his way out. "It'll be alright."

Hagrid looked a little pained. "Go on. Go on!"

Erika took Harry's arm. "Come on, Harry!"

Harry followed them out, Hermione hesitantly opened up the back door to Hagrid' Hut and leaned out, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak away.

"Come on." Ron said as he dashed behind the pumpkins.

They all followed and circled around them waiting till it was clear. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him. They all whirled around. "What?" Harry asked.

"I thought I saw-" Hermione began. "Nevermind."

"Let's go." Ron said and they all hurried up the hill.

They all stopped and watched as the executioner brought the axe down. Hermione put her arms around Ron. Erin turned to Harry hiding her face from it. Erika buried her face in Harry's chest whilst Hermione put hers in Ron's neck.

Ron gave a cry. "He bit me. Scabbers!"

Erika turned to see Ron running after the rat. "Ron?"

Ron went after Scabbers without even thinking. "Ron!" Hermione called, going after him. Harry followed the girls in pursuit of their friend.

Erika stopped as she saw Ron grab a hold of Scabbers. "Oh, my god..." She gasped.

Hermione stopped to and Harry beside them. "Harry, do you know what tree this is?"

"Ron, run!" Harry shouted out to the other boy.

Ron looked up and got a scared look on his face. "Harry, Hermione, Erika! Run! It's the Grim!"

Erika whirled around and saw a big black shaggy dog running right toward them. It was the dog from her garden how did it get all the way up here.

The three jumped out of the dog's path just as it bounded past them it's eyes set on Ron. It ran forward, barking, knocking Ron to the ground and then it seemed to come back for him. The black dog grabbed Ron's ankle and began dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked. "Harry, help!" He was dragged under the Willow. "HARRY!" was the last thing they heard.


	8. The Actual Truth and Family Reunions

_Chapter 8: The Actual Truth and Family Reunions_

Harry went forward trying to help. "Harry, look out!" Hermione cried as a huge branch came down towards him. Harry just managed to get out of the way in time.

Erika was hit in the stomach and knocked completely off her feet. She fell heavily on her back. She struggled to sit up and watched surprised as the other two dodged the branches. She got to her feet with great effort and watched trying to figure out what to do about the branches.

Hermione and Harry struggled to dodge the thumping and thwacking branches but eventually one managed to knock Harry off his feet, rather hard actually, his glasses fell a foot or two away and everything became a horrible blur. Hermione managed to jump the first whipping branch, but when she tried the second time it caught her. Instead of being thrown, she held on, screaming her lungs out as it whipped her violently through the air.

"Great." Erika moaned. Ah well, she did what she was good at. She rushed forward through the branches and considered trying an animal morph to get below them but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. She was hit in the back and luckily for her it sent her strait into the hole.

"AH" she shouted.

Harry felt around for his glasses and found them just in time too. Hermione called out to him and as she flew past she grabbed him by the shirt. At the first chance she flung him towards the hole through which he tumbled down into the darkness, accidentally landing on someone with a grunt. A second later he heard Hermione's scream and she tumbled down as well, landing on him, sandwiching him between herself and Erika. He groaned.

"Sorry." Hermione said crawling off them embarrassed. She offered to help them both up. Harry smiled slightly at Erika in the dark and took the hand Hermione offered him, and then they both helped Erika off the ground. "You both okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just don't flatten me again" Erika put her hands on the back on her waist and arched stretched out her back.

Harry would've answered, but Hermione beat him to it. "Now is not the time. We have to find Ron." She insisted, following the underground path up. It would eventually lead them all three into the Shrieking Shack of all places. They carefully made their way up the stairs in search of Ron.

Erika looked around as the emerged in the Shack. It was dusty and the only things disturbing the dust were fresh drag marks and paws. Upstairs they heard Ron's cry.

"Ron!" Hermione called, racing up the stairs, she was the first to run into an empty room, Harry and Erika following shortly after her. "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked running over to him worriedly not realizing they weren't alone.

Ron pointed frantically behind them. "Harry, it's a trap! He's the dog. He's an Animagus."

They turned to see a tall man with a tattered brown coat on and long unkempt hair. "Dad..." Erika whispered.

The three grouped together in front of Ron as the man stepped forward. Erika took a breath and stood in front of the three of them "If you want to kill any of them, you'll have to kill me first" She warned him.

Sirius's gaze seemed fixed on something else, passed them. "Only one will die tonight." He claimed cryptically, moving towards Ron's general direction.

"Dad, no…" Erika begged. Harry pushed Erika out of the way and ran at Sirius. Erika shrieked as she hit the floor.

"Then it'll be you" Harry shouted, grabbed the man round the neck and tackled him to the ground. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket with one hand and kept a hold of Sirius with the other.

"Harry…please" Erika begged moving forwards ever so slightly.

Sirius chuckled "Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He asked, just then the door flew open and Remus flew through it.

"Expelliarmus" he shouted at Harry. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Remus'.

"Ah" Harry called. Remus motioned for Harry to move off Sirius and Harry did so quickly.

"Well, Well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" he teased, keeping his wand trained on him. "Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within" Sirius grinned up at him.

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus"? Sirius shot back. Remus had lowered his wand and pulled Sirius up into a brotherly hug.

"I found him" Sirius whispered.

"I know" Remus said nodding

"It's him"

"I understand" Remus said,

"Let's kill him" Sirius said, Hermione stepped forwards despite Erika trying to hold her back..

"NO. I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend" she cried "He's a werewolf" she said pointing at Remus "That's why he has been missing classes"

Remus walked forwards slightly and glanced at Erika.

"I never said a thing" she said honestly.

"How long have you know?" he asked Hermione, Hermione stood up straighter.

"Since professor Snape set the essay" she said, Remus nodded,

"Well, well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met" Remus said.

"Remus" Erika said

"Enough talk, Remus. Come on let's kill him" Sirius moaned,

"Wait" Remus called.

"I did my waiting!" Sirius shouted "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" he said and finished with a whimper of fear. Remus looked at Sirius and held out his wand. Remus sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Kill him." Sirius snatched it up "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why" Remus said.

"I know why" Harry called "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead" Remus looked at Harry.

"No Harry it wasn't him" he said. "Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who quiet recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it, then?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius called, "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!" just then they heard feet on the stairs it was Severus Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The rat in Ron's hands started squealing and squirming. "Ah, vengeance is sweet, how I hoped to be the one to catch you" Remus tried to explain but Snape turned his wand to him momentarily.

"I told Dumbledore, you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now here's the proof."

Sirius practically chuckled at this turn of events. "Brilliant, Snape. Once again, you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have unfinished business to attend to." He explained, all the more ready to proceed.

Snape turned his wand on Sirius again. "Give me a reason, I beg you."

Remus could not stay quiet. "Severus, don't be a fool!"

"He can't help it. It's habit."

"Sirius, be quiet."

"Be quiet yourself, Remus."

Snape sighed. "God, you two, quarreling like an old married couple."

"Oh! Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius said goadingly, ready to wave Snape off. Snape stuck his wand harder onto Sirius' cheek.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the Dementor's? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Erika had enough she moved quickly

"Snape, if you do anything to my father, I'll hex you so bad you'll want the Dementors kiss." Erika said. But before Snape could reply, they heard.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called, Snape instantly thrown to the back wall, churning up dust and debris in his wake. Harry stood, brandishing Hermione's wand.

"Harry, Erika have you gone mad?" Ron asked from the couch staring at them both like they were crazy.

"You attacked a teacher." Hermione said, mouth agape.

Harry didn't care, even the hint of threat and he had just reacted on emotion alone. Turning to Remus he demanded. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew."

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend." Remus began to explain before Harry stopped him.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" He said, turning on Sirius.

Remus continued, cutting in gently, but sternly. "No, he didn't. I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!"

Harry couldn't believe that. "The map was lying then!"

Sirius shook his head wildly. "The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" He cried, pointing a bony finger at Ron!

"Me?" Ron cried trying to hold onto the scrambling rat. "He's mental."

Sirius shook his head. "Not you! Your rat!" He cried, pointing at Scabbers.

Ron looked surprised. "Scabbers? But he's been in my family for-"

"Twelve years?" Sirius cut in. "Curious long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" He asked as he stalked towards the boy.

"So what?" Ron asked panicking.

It dawned on Harry just then. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

Sirius finished for him. Now they were finally getting it. "Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius growled, glaring at Peter.

"Show me!" Harry demanded.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron wailed. "Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?"

Sirius dove for Peter but missed as the rat scurried away, he almost would have escaped if it wasn't for some quick wand work and just as "Scabbers" was fleeing for his life through a whole in the wall he began to change back into well...something resembling a man.

Erika looked wide-eyed at the thing in front of her as her father and Remus pulled the man out of the door. He was short and bald and looked distinctly like a rat. "Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" He tried to get away. He was promptly grabbed and pushed back into the room by both men.

Peter looked wildly around and his eyes landed on Harry. "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends-"

Harry backed away a bit, staring down at Peter in disgust. His attention was torn away as Sirius sneered at him angrily. "How dare you speak to Harry? How dare you talk about James in front of him?" He cried.

Remus glared at Peter too. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?" He excused.

"I didn't mean to." He whined then his eyes fell on Erika. "Erika...you are so beautiful just like your mother. You have her powers...you know. She wouldn't want-"

Sirius eyes widened even more; he put himself between Peter and his daughter. "How dare you Pettigrew? Keep away from my daughter, it's your fault I've not been able to see her grow up" He growled.

Remus put a hand on Sirius's arm to keep him at bay. "Peter, stop avoiding the question. Now answer us."

Peter shuddered. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" Sirius yelled. "Rather than betray the only people I've ever loved!"

Pettigrew darted under the table and ran into both Erika and Harry in the doorway, Erika moved behind Harry. "Harry...James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy! "

"Then why did you betray them to Voldemort?" Erika cried out. "How could you sell Harry's parents to him?" she shouted.

Peter cowered. "Beautiful Hailey, smart and powerful, everything any wizard wanted and she chose Sirius, he doesn't deserve her"

Sirius immediately lunged at Peter. Remus barely kept him from strangling Peter as he cowered away from them. "Shut up, you! As if you could have EVER deserve her! But I much more than you, you filth! You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would." Sirius replied, closing in on him.

Remus was close behind him now. "Together!"

"No!" Harry shouted.

Remus looked in confusion at Harry. "Harry, this man-"

Harry cut him off. "I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

Peter kneeled down in front of Harry. "Bless you, boy! Bless you!

Harry backed away from him, once more disgusted. "Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle." Harry said. "After that, the Dementors can have you." Everyone was quiet for a moment before Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Erika" Sirius gasped, Erika looked at him her eyes lighting up.

"Dad" she said and ran to him throwing her arms round him. He held her tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much" he said,

"I've missed you too, I didn't know what to think when I found out you were my dad" she said, Sirius' brow knitted together.

"You never knew I was your father?" he asked sadly, Erika took his hand.

"No, but I'm happy I do now" she said.

Remus had the struggling, sobbing Peter by the scruff of the neck and at wand point too, no less. "Sorry to stop the happiness, but we need to get Peter here back to the castle, don't you agree Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius looked up, nodding suddenly. "Too right." He smiled at Erika before standing. "Harry, let's help your friend up. We ought to be off." Harry followed and helped him hoist Ron up. And the group, from there carefully made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and back through the underground tunnel together. Sirius glanced at Ron as they traveled through the tunnel. "Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit!" Ron exclaimed. "A bit? You almost took my leg off!"

Sirius chuckled, apologetically. He smiled in the dark. "I was going for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent." He told Harry, Ron, Erika, and Hermione. "The tail I could live with. But the fleas," He shook his head, cringed and smiled. "They're murder."

Ron rolled his eyes. "12 years in Azkaban and you're still just like him!" He tried to look at Erika who was behind him. "Without him you become just like him!"

Remus just shook his head as they all began to emerge at the base of the Whomping Willow tree.

Once out in the fresh air, and Ron, safely a short distance from the tree, Sirius took a deep breath and walked out a ways away from the others. Taking in the night air, and the freedom of the outdoors. Harry looked off at him and then back to Ron. "You okay?" He asked his friend as Erika followed her father away from them.

"You'd better go." Ron said.

"No." Harry disagreed. "Don't worry, ok. It's fine. I'll stay."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing better. "You go, I'll stay."

Harry looked from her to Ron. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, go!" Ron said.

Erika turned and held her hand out to Harry. Harry looked up from them to Erika and went to join her. He heard their friends carry on in the background as he took her hand and smiled at her. "That looks really painful." Hermione said.

"So painful. They might chop it." Ron said.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat." Hermione assured him smiling at him slightly.

"It's too late. It's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off." Ron sighed in defeat.

As Harry and Erika joined Sirius, they found him staring up in wonder at the sight of Hogwarts in the distance. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." He said fondly, glancing finally at the children. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it..."

"Well I just didn't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Harry said, looking back to Sirius.

Erika smiled at Harry and then at her Dad. She took Harry's hand in hers grinning happily. "Free..." She said. "This has to be the best day of my entire life."

Behind them they heard Peter cry out. "Turn me into a flobberworm. Anything but the Dementors! Ron, haven't I been a good pet? You won't them give me to the Dementors, will you? I was your rat! Sweet girl, clever girl. Surely you won't-"

"Get away from her." Remus said with an annoyed tone, dragging Peter away from Ron and Hermione. Sirius chuckled softly to himself.

After a moment he spoke. "I don't know if you know Harry but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather."

Harry smiled a little, looking at Erika, then Sirius. "I know and Hailey is my godmother."

Sirius nodded at that. "Things will be different now... I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home-"

Harry looked up in wonder. "What, come and live with you?" He asked, almost as if he didn't believe it.

Sirius shrugged. "After, my name's cleared I'll go and talk to Hailey, I- we could all live together, me, Hailey, Erika, you" he said

"I would certainly love that." Erika said smiling.

Sirius smiled at that. Harry was about to answer but suddenly. "Harry!" Hermione cried.

They all turned to see the full white moon bursting out from behind the clouds and Remus was standing, terrified, mouth agape at the very sight of it. Sirius ran to his old friend as fast as he possibly could, grabbing him by the coat lapels. "Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?"

But Remus couldn't answer; he began to tremble, his eyes turning an unnatural, inhuman shade of green. The wand fell out of his trembling fingers. Sirius spoke desperately to his friend, trying to get him to focus only on him and not the moon. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This heart is where you truly live! This heart here! Remus! This flesh is only flesh!" He pleaded.

Peter took advantage of this and picked up the abandoned wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, but it was too late, Peter waved before he turned fully back into a rat and scampered off.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, she was staring at Remus and Sirius as the changes took hold and bone and muscle and flesh twisted.

It shaped and shifted, tearing Remus' clothing, stretching his very skin. "Remus!" Sirius cried. "Remus!" But the wolf that was Remus Lupin only howled out to the night. "Run! Run!" Sirius shouted after being knocked away from his old friend.

Harry tried to urge the girls away. "Come on." He insisted.

"Wait...Wait." Hermione said, stepping forward as the wolf bent his head, whining to himself, and no doubt from the lingering pain.

"Hermione!" Ron whimpered. "Bad idea. Bad idea!"

"Professor?" Hermione asked, looking over at the wolf. "Professor Lupin?" She asked, hoping he was still there somehow. The wolf whined softly, blinking, large glowing green eyes in the dark. Finally he focused on the girl speaking to him and then let out a monstrous howl! And charged towards the four kids.

Snape sprang from the Whomping Willow. "There you are, Potter!" He said menacingly. He saw their faces and turned around facing the werewolf. He put his arms out to protect them and was hit and knocked unconscious-again.

"It's now or never" Erika thought as she used her shape shifting abilities and changed into another werewolf, un-like Remus she kept her mind and memories.

She sprang over her friends heads growling and slashing at the werewolf with her teeth drawing it away from the others.

"Erika" Hermione called.

Harry looked surprised. "Erika?"

"I'll explain later." Hermione said quickly, just as the auburn werewolf went racing after the other two canines as fast as he could possibly move.

"Sirius." Harry said in wonder. He ran after them without a second thought, he had to make sure they were okay.

Erika and Sirius wrestling with the other werewolf but Erika was thrown back and hit a tree, she whined and changed back.

"Erika!" Harry cried. He threw the biggest stone he could find at the wolf, he hit him, grabbing his attention only to have the black dog gain it back with a lunging attack. He went for the wolf's throat and held on quite well, biting and scratching, but eventually, he too, was shaken off. The only thing that kept the wolf from attacking them further was a far away howling in the woods somewhere.

The wolf grew alert and looked around, listening for the sound and then followed after it howling a reply. As soon as it was gone Harry ran first for Erika.

Erika was just getting up, there were bite marks and scratches all over her neck and her clothes were slashes in places showing blood through. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He said breathlessly. "What about you?" He asked in concern.

"I think I'm ok. Dad? Dad!" Erika cried out looking around.

"Sirius!" Harry called out looking around, he ran a little ways down the hill, thinking he saw or heard something from the older man, Erika was right behind him. "No, Sirius!" They say him lying on the cold, pebble shore of the lake and already the Dementors were beginning to appear in the sky.

Erika fell to the ground beside her father unable to keep herself up any longer. "No…" She cried out. "Harry..."

Harry dropped beside them, only to see Sirius wake up, a dreadful look of fear in his eyes; he feebly put up his hands, cringing at the sight. Harry looked up just in time to watch a Dementor swoop in a begin sucking the life out of Sirius; it nearly pulled the man off the ground as it did so. Harry stood up and pointed his wand. Shouting the incantation, but it didn't hold very long before the Dementors began feeding off of all three of them greedily, but most greedily their prize prey, the missing prisoner they had hunted down.

Erika reached for Harry's hand and then for her fathers'. Harry grabbed her hand, suffering the pain of another Dementor just as another attack came back for Sirius, this time sucking all life out of him it seemed, he went limp, a tiny spark of light left his body. Erika fell onto the ground not moving. Harry didn't even have the energy to shout out before he saw this brilliant energy across the lake, distant shouting, the form of a white stag, and behind that he thought he saw... He thought he saw... and then the world went black around him.


	9. Time IS Dangerous

_Chapter 9: Time IS Dangerous_

Erika woke up and was aching just about everywhere. She sat up with difficulty. "Hermione?" She asked seeing the pink sweatshirt. "Oh, what happened?" She looked around. "Wait, I'm not dead..."

"No, thank goodness. How do you feel?" Hermione asked, taking her friends hand.

Erika grinned. "I'm great"

Hermione smiled, happy her friends were both alive, but they weren't out of the woods yet so to speak...She heard a groan from the bed beside them. "Harry." Hermione left Erika to look over at the person beside her. "I saw my dad..." He muttered. Hermione glanced at Erika. "What?" she asked.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Erika asked getting up and regretting it. She sat down heavily on Harry's bed knowing she must look a real sight.

Harry began to really open his eyes at the sound of Erin's voice. "He sent the Dementor's away..." He claimed. "I saw him across the lake."

Hermione glanced at him strangely before shaking her head. "Listen, Erika...Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute now the Dementor's are going to perform the Kiss." She said urgently, bringing them back to reality.

"What? No!" Erika said. "They can't! He's innocent! No!"

"You mean they're gonna kill him?" Harry asked, sitting up a little too fast.

Hermione shook her head negatively. "No, it's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." She looked up as Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. "Headmaster, you've got to stop them. They've got the wrong man."

Harry looked to him as well. "It's true, Sir. Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron said.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my rat." Ron said. "He's not really a rat, he was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl-"

"The point is we know the truth. Please, believe us." Hermione pleaded.

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of four 13-year-old wizards will convince few others."

Erika groaned. "Sir, it doesn't matter what age we are."

Dumbledore chose not to listen to her. "A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He patted Ron's injured leg and Ron made a face whimpering out in pain as the bell tower starting chiming. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous." He looked at Harry, Erika and Hermione. "Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the law, Miss Granger, Miss Black." Erika was slightly surprised he used her real last name. "You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared." He closed the door to the hospital wing. "Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He closed the door the rest of the way.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up, taking Harry and Erika with her to the center of the room. "Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk…" She threw the long chain of her time turner around their necks and held it up, turning it three times precisely. Harry reached out to touch it but she slapped his hand away. She held it up and stared at it as this began to go quickly in reverse around them. Harry couldn't be more confused.

* * *

Eventually things slowed down and when they stopped again, Hermione pulled the chain off over their heads and hid it back under her sweatshirt. "What just happened? Where's Ron?" Harry asked bewildered.

"7:30. Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked them both.

Erika looked at Harry. "Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know." Harry said, looking between them "Going to Hagrid's?" He offered.

Hermione nodded. "Come on. And we can't be seen." She said, grabbing Erika's hand before she began running. Harry hurried to keep up. "Hermione? Erika? Hermione! Hermione! Wait! Erika! Will one of you please tell me what it is we're doing?" He called after them.

They ran through the courtyard and across the bridge. Hermione drew them back before they got out of the bridge. They saw themselves fighting with Malfoy. "Ok," Erika said. "Do you want to explain or should I?" She asked glancing at Harry.

"You explain. I'll keep watch." Hermione said.

"Ah, come to see the show?" They heard Malfoy say.

And Hermione, another Hermione charged towards him. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She shouted, pointing her wand.

Harry was so lost by now. "Hey, that's us. This is not normal." Harry grimaced.

Erika pushed Harry back against the side of the bridge taking out her own Time Turner. "Ok, Harry, this is a Time Turner. McGonagall gave both Hermione and I one first term. This is how we've been getting to our lessons all year. Fortunately, I'm a little bit better with time travel then Hermione."

Hermione turned and stuck out her tongue at Erika before going back to watching. Harry glanced from her to Erika. "You mean we've gone back in time?" He asked.

"Yes." Erika said. "Obviously we were meant to come back to this moment. Obviously, Dumbledore wants us to change something."

Harry nodded, uncertainly but he'd go along with it. They rejoined Hermione. WAM! The other Hermione punched Malfoy right in the nose. Hermione smiled. "Good punch." Harry said over her shoulder.

She grinned. "Thanks... quick... Malfoy's coming!" She said pushing all three of them back behind the wall as the Slytherin trio ran up the hill.

"Run!" Draco sneered.

"Wait for me!"

Draco was so beyond mortified. "Not a word to anyone, understand?"

"OK." The others agreed. He ran passed the hiding time-jumpers.

"I'm gonna get that jumped up, Mudblood! Mark my words." He sneered as they disappeared.

"That felt good." The other Hermione said.

"Hermione, that was the best punch I've ever seen, and I throw a lot of them!" The other Erika cried.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron said. The four ran down the hill, when they were far enough away the other three ran out to the same spot.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive." Harry said, looking down to Hagrid's.

"Of course!" Hermione said, looking to Erika. "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed more than one innocent life may be spared. Let's go."

"Right behind ya." Erika said. They ran down the hill and snuck out behind the Pumpkin Patch to hide from sight.

"How long were we in there, anyway?" Erika asked trying to peer over the pumpkins and still not be seen.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said. Harry glanced up in time to see Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner coming.

"Here they come." He whispered, putting one hand on Erik's shoulder. "I'd better hurry." He said, ready to go and steal Buckbeak away.

"No, Harry!" Erika said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "They have to see Buckbeak; first, otherwise they will think Hagrid set him free."

Harry nodded and settled back down waiting. "Scabbers, you're alive!" Ron cried happily from Hagrid's.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet, Ron." Hagrid said.

"That's Pettigrew." Harry said flatly, ready to charge out once again.

"Harry, you can't!" Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to just sit here."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and you must! "Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you just go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen."

"Fudge is coming." Erika said ignoring their little argument. "And we aren't leaving...Why aren't we leaving?"

Hermione picked up a stone she happened to notice and took a lucky throw through the window hearing the pot smash. "Are you mad?" Harry exclaimed.

Erika picked up another stone seeing that they weren't looking in the right direction. She threw it and winced as it hit the other Harry in the back of the head.

"OW!" Harry said. "OW!" The Harry next to them said, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt." He said looking at Erika.

"Sorry." Erika said.

Harry smiled at her. Hermione began pushing them up towards the trees. "Come on! We're coming out the back door! Go! Go!" She whispered, running after them, hiding behind a tree.

Erika pulled back a branch. "Is that really what my hair looks like now?"

"Did you see _my_ hair?" Hermione whispered over at her.

"Quiet, you two!" Harry said just as Hermione snapped a twig. They all hid as fast as possible. The other Hermione whirled around, peering into the trees.

"What?" The other Harry asked.

"I thought I saw-Nevermind." She said.

"Let's go!" Ron said. The four of them hurried back up the hill.

"OK!" Erika whispered. "Go, Harry!"

Harry hurried over towards the chain as Buckbeak glanced up at him. Crows pecked at his hands preventing him from freeing Buckbeak's chain. "Get Away! Get Off!" He shooed them away, allowing him to pull Buckbeak's chain loose. Harry looked towards the window.

"Minister, I really think I should sign as well." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, very well. Perhaps it would be-" Fudge was saying.

"Ok, Buckbeak.

"Come quickly. Come with us now. Come on." Harry urged, tugging on the chain a little. The hippogriff mostly ignored him.

Erika looked around. "Hermione! The ferrets!"

"Keep trying." Hermione said to Harry as she went about getting the ferrets down.

"Buckbeak. Ok? Quickly. Hurry up. Ok?" Harry tugged on his chain insistently. The hippogriff ruffled his feathers, and squawked a little at them.

"Your name only." Fudge was saying.

"It's such a very long name-" Dumbledore was claiming as he wrote.

Harry tugged at Buckbeak more insistently. Hermione came to the rescue. "Come. Come on, Buckbeak. Come and get the nice dead ferret." Hermione said waving the ferret and tossing one to the hippogriff. It caught it and munched happily. "Come on. It's here. Come, Beaky." She urged, luring Buckbeak away to the woods.

Erika followed them quickly hiding behind on the trees watching as Dumbledore, Fudge, Hagrid and the executioner came out. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they had their backs to them for a time and then they turned to see Buckbeak was gone. Erika grinned as the executioner raised his axe and chopped a pumpkin in half in anger. Erika looked at Hermione and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on." Hermione whispered. Harry took one of Erika's hands, and led Buckbeak with the other.

"This way. This way, now." Harry said urging Buckbeak deeper into the woods. Eventually they stopped, it was darker and Hermione gave Buckbeak the last ferret. "Now what?" Harry asked as he let go of Buckbeak's chain, letting him be free now.

"Now we save Sirius." Hermione said as they moved on through the trees together.

"Any ideas, guys?" Erika asked.

"No idea." Hermione said shaking her head as they peered out at the Whomping Willow. "Look, it's Lupin."

"Immobolus." Lupin said, pointing his wand.

"And Snape's coming..." She added, pointing. Harry watched, glancing at Erika.

"And now we wait?" He asked.

"Now we wait." Erika said sitting down and checking her bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.

Erika smiled. "Like I fought with a werewolf. I think the odds were slightly in Remus' favour."

"Slightly." Harry said with a wry grin.

"I bet he'll be plenty sore in the morning. Poor Lupin..." Hermione said. She had something of a little crush on her professor. Nothing serious though, after all there was still Ron.

Erika sighed. "Harry...were you wondering about me being a werewolf?"

"Actually..." Harry began.

Hermione frowned. "Oh, right...I forgot to tell him...you better explain it." She said glancing at Erika.

Erika shot Hermione a look. "Since, last year when professor Dumbledore told me about all my powers he forgot to mention one, shape shifting, I can change into anything or anyone, like being a metamorphosis is only meant for small changes a shape shifter is meant for large. With me so far?"

"Yes." Harry said, listening attentively.

"Well I remembered what Snape said about shape shifter in DADA, so I gave it a go." Hermione sighed watching Buckbeak catching bats. "At least someone's enjoying himself."

Erika leaned against Harry ducking her head. "Oh, I hate bats!"

Harry gently shielded Erika from the bats chuckling. "Yeah..." He glanced at Hermione while still holding Erika. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Before, down by the lake when I was with Sirius I did see someone." He said. "That someone made the Dementors go away."

Hermione nodded. "With a Patronus. I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."

Harry suddenly smiled. "It was my dad. It was my dad who conjured the Patronus..."

Hermione looked questioningly at him. "Harry, but your dad's-"

Harry nodded. "Dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw."

Hermione had no more time to wonder about what he really did see. "Here we come." She said patting their shoulders.

Erika reluctantly sat up watching what was going on. She smiled. "Harry..." She was watching them talking with her Dad. She squeezed his hand in hers.

Harry squeezed back, smiling too. "You see Sirius talking to us, there?" He asked Hermione.

She nodded. "Mhhmmm."

Harry grinned. "He's going to go and talk to Erika's mum about us all living together him, Hailey, me and Erika."

Hermione smiled over at them both. "That's great!"

Harry nodded this time. "When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. It'll just be the four of us. We could live in the country; someplace you can see the sky. I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban." Harry said fondly.

Erika laughed. "I already live in the country. Yes, Hermione just imagine...me, mum, Harry and Dad...all alone in the country..."

"It sounds perfect, just as long as Ron and I can come visit often." Hermione said just as she heard herself shouting Harry's name in the distance. They all stood up.

"Run! Run!" Sirius was yelling at the kids.

"Let's go." Harry said, watching the scene, clutching Erika's hand, ready to move.

Erika followed them through the undergrowth and to the bottom of the hill where they looked up. Erika let go of Harry's hand remember Hermione's words, 'They only respond to the call of their own kind...' Erika put her hands to her mouth. "AWOOOO!"

"What are you doing?" Harry cried. Hermione looked as though she already knew, but was no less frightened.

"What I can do!" Erin cried. "AWOOOO!"

"Thanks." Harry said smiling, but then... "Oh, no, now he's coming after us.

"Yeah." Erika said. "Didn't think about that. Run!"

They ran through the forest trying to elude Remus. They hid behind a tree watching Remus move away from them. They inched around the tree backward. Behind them they heard a growl. Erika whirled around and changed into werewolf form. Erika growled and sprang at the wolf that was charging.

"Erika, no!" Harry cried worried about what would happen if she took on the werewolf already injured.

Erika didn't pay any heed to him. She bit down hard on the werewolf's snout. He whimpered and ran after hitting her across the head. Erika changed back holding her head.

"Erika!" Harry ran to her, almost instantly letting her use him as a crutch.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Erika took her hand from the side of her face seeing the blood. She swore under her breath. "I need to get up to the castle" She said leaning against Harry.

"We can't, not right now." Harry said. "Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night." Harry said with a sigh, walking Erika over to a nearby tree.

Erika suddenly looked up. "No…" She said. "Look just leave me here...go, Harry...we need you..."

"No, I won't just leave you out here alone, wounded. Lupin might come back." Harry said.

Erika sighed. "Ok...ok." She leaned against him. "Then you'll have to take me with you. Let's hurry though."

"Come on." Harry picked her up, ignoring any protests; they hurried on through the woods towards the Lake.

"Look!" Hermione said pointing to the sky where Dementors were flying off somewhere.

"Come on." Harry said, moving faster, still carrying Erika. He didn't put her down until he found a safe enough spot in the clearing by the lakeside. There they saw the Dementors feasting on themselves and Sirius. "This is horrible!" Hermione said, almost unable to watch such a thing.

"Harry..." Erika looked at him and swallowed. "Harry...we have to do something..."

"Don't worry. My dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus." Harry insisted confidently, watching and waiting. A minute passed, maybe, more, but no one showed up. "Any minute now. Right there, you'll see!" He promised.

"Harry...we're dying..." Erika said seeing herself take Harry's hand in hers and whisper to him.

"No one is coming, Harry." Hermione said softly. "She's right... You're dying. All three of you..." Harry didn't understand it…it didn't make any sense. He was so sure but... he couldn't wait any longer. "Harry!" Hermione called as Harry strode down the point, revealing his wand.

A great wind picked up before he had barely raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried and out of no where a huge burst of light and energy was conjured and almost seemed to throb in waves out over the lake and sky, over themselves, driving away all the Dementors with it's intensity.

"Well, Snape was certainly right about one thing. It took a great wizard to conjure that Patronus." Erika whispered loud enough for them to hear. Hermione had to agree. What Harry just did was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.

On their way back, riding Buckbeak to the castle Harry was suddenly very excited. "You were right, Hermione. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time because, well, I've already done it. Does that make sense?"

Hermione held on for dear life. "No. But I don't like flying!" She squealed as Buckbeak took a rolling dive towards one tower. Of course Harry and Erika were enjoying the magnificent flight.

From within his cell, Sirius heard sound and the beating of wings and soon a familiar face appeared to free him. Erika took out her wand and waved it through the air. "BOMBARDA!" She yelled and the lock exploded.

The four of them rode down on Buckbeak to the courtyard where they dismounted and Sirius led them to an overhanging. "I'll be forever grateful for this to the three of you." Sirius said as stood under the moonlight together.

"Dad...Go to mum...please...?" Erika asked.

"We want to go with you." Harry said.

Sirius sighed, leading them both over to a bench. He had them sit down. "One day perhaps. For sometime my life will be too unpredictable. And besides you're meant to be here, with each other." He said kneeling down before the both of them.

"But, Dad..." She started to cry, which only served to irritate her wound all the more.

"But you're innocent." Harry finished for her, looking much happier with the decision.

Sirius nodded. "Yes... And you know it. And for now that will do." He glanced at Harry first. "I expect you're tired of hearing this but you look so like you're father, except your eyes. You have-"

"My mother's eyes." Harry added, already knowing what he would say.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here." Sirius told Harry and tapped the boy on the chest over his heart, smiling before he turned to his daughter. "My little girl" He said, picking up her chin. "Please don't cry..."

Erika wiped away the tears. "I just got you and now you have to leave me..." She threw herself into his arms. "It's not fair! It's not fair at all!"

"I know... I know it isn't." Sirius said, holding her, rocking her, and gently running his hands over the back of her hair. "But it's what has to be for now, but our time...it isn't now. We will have it, but there are still things you are needed for here at Hogwarts...with Harry...and your friends. I'll try to come and see you over the summer" He said.

Erika drew back and took his hand, she smiled at him, before she let her vision go blank.

_Erika saw Hailey standing at the front door gaping at the grinning man on the other side._

"_Hello, luv, miss me" he asked putting his arms out. Hailey then threw herself into his arms and started kissing him._

Erika pulled out of the vision "I'll see you in the summer, I just checked it was something I've wanted to test out for a while" she told him

He closed his hand around her, holding both her small shoulders. "You are so much like your mother. You are so much like her...one day I can tell you everything there is to know. But until then trust me, You've still got your mother. I see her in your eyes looking out at me. I'm sorry I wasn't around watching you grow up." He said, his eyes full of tears, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Erika nodded. "I'm told I'm more like you." She said "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said stealing away one last hug for now. "So much."

The tears threaten to overflow again when he left her going over to Buckbeak. Erika took Harry's hand clasping to it as if for dear life.

Harry looked at Erika and stepped back, holding onto her tightly as Sirius mounted Buckbeak. He smiled, then he took the lead that Hermione had been holding for him the whole time. He readied himself to leave. "You know...you really are the brightest witch of your age." He said to Hermione, which she grinned at in response.

He glanced at Harry and then Erika one last time before finally he and Buckbeak had to leave. He led the Hippogriff into a running charge and took off into the night.

Erika whirled around as the clock tower started to chime. "We have to go..." She pulled the others after her and they ran through the courtyard and up the stairs just making it to the hospital wing. They saw Dumbledore in front of the door closing it.

Dumbledore turned to them. "Well?" He asked looking at them.

"He's free." Harry said cheerfully as they stood before Dumbledore. "We did it." He said.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked leaving them there. "Good night."

Harry looked at the girls confused. Hermione just glanced at him before she pushed passed him, opening the doors to the hospital wing, the three of them returning to a very confused Ron Weasley.

Ron looked flabbergasted. "How did you get there? I was just talking to you there. And now you're there." He was pointing everywhere.

Erika laughed and looked at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione smiled, playing dumb. "What's he talking about, Harry?" She asked. Harry shrugged helplessly in response, a smile on his face as well. "I don't know. Honestly, Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?" He asked to the chorus of the two girls giggles.

"Something is going on here and you'd bloody well tell me! I'm injured I almost had my leg chopped off!" Ron whined. Erika grinned at him.

"Yes-well, Ron, there is something I'd like to do" she said and grabbed Harry jacket pulling him to her, she smashed her lips onto his, he was shocked for a moment then he kissed her back his arms going to her waist. Ron and Hermione both were looking at them with their mouths agape.

Erika swallowed. "Harry James Potter, do I have to ask you out or are you going to?" she asked grinning at him.

"Erika Jenifer Black, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Of Course I will Harry."

"Good." He said, wrapping her in his arms, smiling to himself.

Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and up to Remus' study. He raised his hand to knock but Remus spoke. "Hello, Harry. I saw you coming." The Marauders' Map lay open on his desk. "I've looked worse, believe me." Remus' face was all scratched up and he was pale. He was also packing.

Harry looked around in disbelief. "You've been sacked."

Remus smiled blandly. "No. No. I resigned actually."

Harry stood there completely dumbfounded. "Resigned? Why?"

Remus sighed. "Well, it seems that someone let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow owls will start arriving and parents will not want a…uh well, someone like me teaching their children."

Harry looked away for a moment thinking about everything he would like to do to Snape. "But Dumbledore-"

Remus interrupted. "Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me are-well, let's just say I'm used to it by now. Why do you look so miserable, Harry?"

Harry shrugged looking depressed. "None of it made any difference. Pettigrew escaped."

Remus looked surprised and just a little agitated. "Didn't make any difference? Harry, it made all the difference in the world. You helped uncover the truth! You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference." He paused and went over to Harry putting his hands on Harry's shoulder. "If I am proud of anything it is of how much you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you." He indicated the map. "So now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then: mischief managed." He tapped it with his wand.

Harry paused taking the map as it was offered. "Are you going to see Erika before you go?"

Remus shook his head and leaned against his cane. "Sadly not, but I'll go and visit her over the summer I expect" Harry watched him walked down the stairs and out of the room.

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." Ron was saying, trying to shoo other students away.

"Harry! Wherever did you get it?" Neville asked.

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course." Seamus asked.

Other students surrounded Harry almost immediately. "What are you talking about?"

"Quiet. Let the man through. Oh, I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it!" Ron accused.

"Did not!" Fred and George cried in unison.

Harry looked at the incredible gift on the table. "It's a Firebolt." George told him.

"It's the fastest broom in the world." Fred added.

Harry could hardly believe it. "For me? But who sent it?" He asked.

"No one knows." Ron said, shaking his head.

Hermione stepped forward, smiling. "This came with it." She told him, placing a gray feather in his hand. Harry grinned.

Erika remained in the background just watching the scene in front of her. She smiled seeing the gray feather and knowing that it came from her dad.

Ron turned around. "Erika, what are you doing back there? Don't you want to see the broom? You love stuff like this."

Erika protested. "No, it's ok, Ron." She noticed some of the looks that came from her fellow Gryffindors when they looked at her and saw the bandages and cuts that were still healing.

Harry and Hermione noticed her too. Harry came through the crowd, carrying his new broomstick, the gray feather already tied to the handle. "I believe I owe you a fly?" He asked Erika with a smile.

Erika grinned. "With you? Any time." Then in an undertone she said, "I have to tell you something."

Harry looked curious, though he noticed everyone was kind of bearing down on them because of the broom and well other reasons. "Yeah?" He asked, wondering if it was something she'd rather wait to tell him or not.

"Mum, said you might be able to come and stay with us" She whispered in his ear

"That super" Harry said grinning.

Erika hugged him. "We'll have to talk to Dumbledore and your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry ignored the others too, hugging her in return. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Come on, let's go for a ride." She said taking his hand.

Harry led the way out into the quad area, leading Erika by the hand, the other students close on their heels.

"Go, Harry!" A student called.

"Yeah, let's see it." Neville cheered.

"How fast is it, Harry?" Another asked along with something rather impolite from Fred and George.

But Harry didn't listen. He got on first then himself then Erika got on right behind him. "Hold on." He said and would've said more, but before he could get out another word they were hurtling through the air at an incredible speed.

Erika heard, Harry's laugh from in front of her.

Harry took them into a steep dive over the lake coming in low and slowing the broom letting it drift over the water. Erika put her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes, she felt Harry's lips on hers. "Well, I have Harry Potter as my boyfriend and Sirius Black as my father and Remus Lupin for my godfather, what could be better?" Harry answered her by kissing her again.

When they got back they found out just how much of the ride everyone knew about. "Was it good?" Ron asked. Harry grinned at Ron and nodded.

"Hey, Oliver!" Harry said. The Captain of the Gryffindor team turned to Harry. Harry tossed Oliver the broom. "Take her for a ride."

Oliver looked at the broom in his hands in amazement. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry laughed.

As everyone was interested in Erika and Harry, Harry led Erika away from everyone.

"So I get to really come and visit you over the summer?" Harry asked.

"Mhhmmm." Erika murmured. "I'm so happy" Erika laughed.

Harry smiled pulling her closer to him. "I'm happy too"

"You know I'd want you there with us." Erika said. "I don't want to leave you, Harry, but I don't think we have much of a choice. As long as we spend as much time together as we can well two months isn't that long…"

Harry knew that she was making the best of a pretty good situation. "Two months…" Harry murmured. "Erika, when you knew you felt this way about me, how did you get through it?"

Erika smiled. "Harry, I've felt this way about you since the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry brought her chin up and kissed her. He loved that feeling he got when he was this close to her…and the feeling just intensified when he kissed her. Erika was beautiful, he never really noticed it but ever since they had started at Hogwarts Erika had been turning heads. "Erika?"

"Yeah?" She whispered with her eyes closed just resting against him.

"Why me?" He paused. "I mean why did you choose me, if you could have practically any guy at Hogwarts?"

Erika sat up and smiled at him. "Because you're you. You're funny, smart, quick, kind and so much more. I like no matter what" she said kissing him.

"Oi, break it up we saw her first" Fred said, coming over.

"Do you think we will ever get a girl like Erika?" George asked.

"No, because she's one of a kind" Ron said

"How many people do you know that kiss like that?" Oliver asked obviously back from his ride.

"Not anyone I know." Lee said.

"Maybe we could trick her into kissing one of us." George said.

"You guys are pathetic." Hermione said. "Go get girls of your own!"

"I tried." Lee said. "Angelina won't go out with me."

"Maybe if you kissed like Harry I would." Angelina called out.

Harry pulled back very reluctantly. "Why is it that every time we kiss or have a moment we have an audience?"

"Interesting to watch, mate." Ron said. Everyone laughed.


	10. Sirius Black' Daughter

_Chapter 10: Sirius Black's Daughter_

The rumors were flying around Hogwarts of Sirius' escape. There were so many different theories and only one of them came close to the truth.

Erika was sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor Table at breakfast. They were whispering and Harry was stealing a kiss every now and then. "Well, well, well." A cool, malicious voice said behind them. They ignored him. "What do we have here? Looks like you two have been up to some pretty 'Sirius' stuff lately."

Harry rolled his eyes and just pulled Erika closer to him. "Just ignore him." He murmured.

"Very surprised though." Malfoy said. "Sirius Black was after your neck, probably got scared by the Dementors just like you." He sneered. "Black is mad as hatter. Always runs in families. Everyone knows that right? Erika Noir is really Erika Black?" he shouted

"Hey everyone, did you know that Draco Malfoy's mother in my father's cousin making him my cousin" she countered standing up. Malfoy went bright red and looked down, he was a real mess. He ran out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Erika and drew her to him as if trying to protect her from the stares and the whispers. "It's ok." He whispered. "Everything's ok."

"What's wrong with all of you?" Ron's voice cut through the stillness. "You heard the bloody jerk, Erika is Sirius Black's daughter."

"Now if anyone has a problem with that..." Oliver growled.

"They're going to have to go through us!" Fred and George said menacingly.

Harry drew her out of the stares of the Great Hall. "And no one is snogging anyone!" Ron's voice cut through. There was a general outbreak of laughter.

They lay on the sofa in the common room. "Erika? When I was in Trelawney's room, she made a prediction…a real prophecy…she said Pettigrew would return Voldemort and he did…"

"It was meant to happen, Harry. You know as well as I do that Voldemort would return someday. You just have to be there to stop him. I'll be right beside you, Harry."

He smiled at her. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She said linking her fingers with his.

"Erika, I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. That's not my home…not really. It's here with you, Hermione and Ron"

"I know, Harry." Erika sighed. "But…"

"I know." Harry said softly interrupting took his hand from her and pushed back the hair on her face gently caressing her face. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Erika got that mischievous glint in her eyes again. "How about to the altar?"

Harry laughed. "Ask me in about 4 years." Erika grinned and then reached up and took off his glasses. "And what are you doing?"

"I like your eyes." She said placing them a safe distance away.

"Get in the way of what?" Harry asked and then he was silenced by her wonderful insistence.

That evening the Hall was alive with shouts and laughter. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup _and_ the House Cup that year so the Hall was bedecked in scarlet and gold. All four of them threw themselves into celebrating and forgetting that they would be separated that next day.

When they returned to the Common Room however the reality set back in. The four of them sat around the fire alone, the rest of the Gryffindor's had gone to bed. "This isn't so bad." Erika said trying to break the dismal mood. "It's just like last year."

"Doesn't feel like it." Ron moaned then he smiled. "This has been the best year of my life, guys. I mean we've gotten closer through this."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. "We know more about each other now than we ever did. We've found out that Erika is a Black."

"Erika's not to be made angry" Harry laughed.

"And Erika can shape shift…" Ron teased.

Erika blushed. "Why are all these things about me?" she asked Harry laughed. "Cheers to that!"

"You'll stay out here with me?" He asked.

"You don't need to ask, Harry." She hugged him tighter.

"I know…" He sighed.

Erika sat on Harry's lap after they got to an empty compartment.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Did we tell them?" Erika asked Harry. He shrugged. "Whoops." They laughed. "Harry might be able to come and stay at my house for some of the summer."

"That's nice" Hermione asked sitting back with Crookshanks purring happily in her lap. "I have something to tell you." Hermione said. "This morning I gave the Time Turner back to McGonagall, I've dropped Muggle Studies and Divination so I have a regular schedule again."

Everyone then looked at Erika. "What?" She asked.

"Well, Erika, I said I turned in my Time Turner." Hermione said.

"I heard you." Erika said.

"And…?" Ron asked looking for more information.

"And I didn't?" Erika said.

"You didn't?" Harry asked.

"No, I never had Muggle Studies and I only had Ancient Runes to deal with like this, so it's no big deal for me."

"I can't have another year like this one." Hermione said shaking her head. "I was always tired and always studying."

Erika smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Hermione, no one can do it all."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. But you seem to be doing a good job of it."

Erika laughed. "Yeah, right. Everything this year has been very stressful, but I seem to thrive on stressful situations that someone puts me in." Erika elbowed Harry softly.

He elbowed her back. "I can't help if I get into those situations."

"No, I guess you can't, but I can't help being right here, either."

"I don't want you to move." Harry said.

"That's not what I meant!" Erika exclaimed pretending to be mad.

"Oh, come on." Harry said kissing her.

"No! You two! No kissing on the way home!" Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You can kiss Ron!"

That got them into an argument and got them all depressed because they realized they couldn't argue for two months. "Cheer up, Harry." Hermione said.

"I'm ok." Harry said but Erika noticed he held her a little tighter. "Just thinking about vacation…"

"You have to come and stay." Ron said. "Besides the Quidditch World Cup is this summer! Dad usually gets tickets! I'll fix it with Mum and Dad."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I bet the Dursley's will be glad to let me come."

It was afternoon and Erika was snoozing in Harry's arms while the others talked about their vacation. "Harry? What's that outside the window?"

Erika sat up hurriedly and Harry stood to open the window. A tiny owl was being tossed in the air. It was carrying a letter that was a little too large for it. Harry put his hand out and caught the little thing pulling it inside. It felt like a rather furry Snitch. The owl dropped the letter and began to fly about the compartment. Erika picked it up. "Harry…it's addressed to us!"

"Huh?" He asked and saw quite clearly that it said _Erika Black and Harry Potter_ on the envelope. "Open it." He said.

Erika carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a few papers. "It's from Dad!" Erika squealed.

"Read it!" Ron said.

_Dear Erika and Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you before you reach your destination. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case this falls into wrong hands or Erika and Hailey will try and find me._

"He knows you too well." Ron said laughing.

_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way to Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. _

_Harry, please consider the Firebolt 13 years worth of birthday presents from me. Erika, there will be something waiting for you at home. I know you will consider it to be a very fitting present. _

_Harry, I would like to apologize for that fright I gave you that night last year when you left your aunt's and uncle's home. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_And since I am Erika's father and you are James' son…and she is my lovely Hailey's daughter…I feel it my fatherly duty to tell you that both of you had better be on your best behavior! I know too well what you two come from…and frankly that does frighten me a bit._

_If you ever need me, send word. Your owls will find me. _

_I'll write again soon._

_With love, _

_Sirius_

Erika laughed and handed Harry the other sheet from the envelope.

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends._

"That's good enough for Dumbledore." Harry laughed.

"Hang on," Erika said. "There's a P.S."

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron gaped at Erika as she read the P.S. He caught the owl out of the air and looked at him. "Keep him?" He seemed uneasy about it, and then to everyone's surprise he held the little owl out to Crookshanks. "What d'you reckon? Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred at the owl.

"That's good enough for me!" Ron exclaimed. "He's mine!"

Erika gave Harry the letter. "You keep it. You'll need it I have mum"

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully.

Harry was still holding the letter when the four of them came through the barrier. Erika spotted Remus and her mother and ran over and hugged them. They hugged her back.

Harry wheeled his cart over to his Uncle Vernon.

"What's that?" Uncle Vernon snarled at the envelope. "If it's another bloody form for me to sign-"

"It's not." Harry smiled. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" Uncle Vernon spluttered. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, he does." Erika said coming up. "He's my father and my mother is his godmother."

"He was my mum and dad's best friend." Harry explained. "He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run."

Erika grinned at Uncle Vernon's face. "He likes to keep in touch." She said. "Keep up with the news…check to see if he's happy."

Uncle Vernon looked horrified enough, so did his Aunt Petunia and Dudley who were right behind him. But they all were stunned when Erika grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him to her. After a few minutes Erika let go. "Oh," Harry said seeing they were watching, knowing they were the entire time. "This is my girlfriend, Erika No-Black."

"Nice to meet you." Erika said.

Remus came up. "Erika, your mum says it's time to go. Goodbye, Harry, send an owl if you need anything." Remus shook Harry's hand.

Erika kissed Harry again and briefly touched his scar. Harry grinned and touched cheek. "Bye." He whispered smiling.

"Bye."

"Bye guys, see you soon!" Hermione called while standing with her parents.

"Don't forget the World Cup!" Ron yelled to them from the redheaded horde.

"Bye, dears!" Mrs. Weasley called waving happily.

Harry, with a huge smile on his face pushed his cart past his aunt, uncle and cousin. "Are you going?" He said turning back. He waved back to Erika who caught his eye from the other end of the platform.

His aunt and uncle followed him rather reluctantly and Dudley followed highly suspicious about the wizards and witches around him. Harry felt that this was going to be an interesting summer or at least better than the last.


End file.
